If We're Meant To Be Together
by undyingparticles
Summary: A story is never going to be a happy ending without love. But then again, sometimes love isn't just enough anymore. Finchel AU: A Sequel to You Chose To Let Me Love You.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **A preview of the sequel of You Chose To Let Me Love You. I will post Chapter 1 after I'm done with She's Not Afraid.

Sorry about the errors and please trust me on this one. I hope you still find this as interesting as the first one.

**Disclaimer: **Glee is not mine.

* * *

Santana went back from her sunbathing outside and slowly manage her way to her cottage where she wants to soak in the hot tub and drink herself to sleep. She was trying to move on and what better way to accomplish it is to never communicate with someone who knows the name Sam Evans. She loved him and he loved her but that's just the way it is. You're both so confident that no one or nothing can break you two apart that you started to forget that nothing is permanent. That somehow, at some point, something will happen and make you two realize that maybe it wasn't meant to be like this. Just like what happen with the two of them.

In their case, it just meant to be that way. They never really love each other that much anymore. They tried to still work it out. They tried everything they can to fix it but somehow the damage is already done and nothing else you can do about it but just let go.

There wasn't any third party involve. There weren't any issues unresolved. They're just not really meant to be. And they accepted it. But that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt. I mean why would Santana go somewhere far from them if she wasn't hurt by the break up. It made her wants to get some time alone and really find herself. Who she really wants to be right now.

She was about to pour herself a glass of red vintage wine when she noticed her phone. She stops all of a sudden, staring at it and a bit hesitant. She never did try to open her phone once since she stepped foot on this island. She then sighed in defeat and curse silently in Spanish as she turns it on.

The dozens of phone calls and messages didn't surprise her at all. She know that everyone will going to check up on her and she find actually amusing and sweet that Finn and Rachel did left her a couple of texts and voicemail.

One thing that made her surprisingly confused is the text that she got from Kurt. She and Kurt were never really that close aside from the fact that he's Finn's step brother and she gets some fashion tips from him every now and then. She read his text and she was surprised that it kind of looked like a angry and insane Kurt. He never did text in all caps. She just wondered what is happening when she read his text saying, WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!

She did notice also that he left her a voicemail as well. Curiosity got the better of her and she listens to it, not knowing what she might hear.

"Santana, where are you? I've been trying to reach you for a month; can't you even just open your phone for once and answer me? I've been worried and gone shit thinking what the hell is going on with the world right now." she heard some muffled noise in the background and she knows that it was just Blaine trying to calm him down because seriously, he really need a chill pill.

She heard him sigh before continuing, "Everything in here is different and I'm just – I just don't know what to do anymore. Ever since you left, things had gotten really different around here. A lot of things happened. My dad died and Carole was a mess, even Finn. I just – I really can't say everything in here right now. Come home Santana. We need you. There's been a lot of mess in here and we don't know how to deal with all of it. Finn needs you. He's –"he sighed once again. "Just come home, Santana, please." And that's the last she heard before the voicemail ended.

She was stunned and she didn't know if everything she heard was true. She even had to listen to it a few times before she can process all of it in her head. She really needs to go back. Kurt sounded so worried and she never heard him like that before.

"What the hell is going on back there?" she muttered to herself before hastily going to her bedroom and get her suitcase to pack.

She needed to get home. She needs to know what's going on and she need to check on everyone, especially Finn. Where the hell is Rachel anyway?

A lot of questions came flooding her mind once she drove her car to the airport and it never stopped until she was seated comfortably in the airplane. She didn't even get the chance to charge her phone because she was so worried about everything. Her phone can wait for now. She really needs to come home and find out what the fuck is going on in New York after she left two years ago.

* * *

**A/N: **Let me know what you think.

It will get worst before it gets better, promise :)

Reviews and suggestions are welcome.

Thanks for reading. See you on Chapter 1.


	2. A Teaser

When you meet someone then you fall in love with her, you would think that no matter what happens, you two were made for each other. Like no one will separate the two of you. You start to believe in what they called fate, that you two were created for one another. Soul mates, as they called it.

But you will soon realize that not everything is easy. Having a relationship was never easy. There are going to be times that the arguments will be frequently, time will be always an issue and most of all, trust is going to be important.

I thought my relationship is forever. We had gone through so many obstacles in our relationship but we still manage to hold on to each other. We love each other. We made plans to live a happy life with each other, forever. But sometimes, you just can't really be sure that your relationship will take forever. Not everyone can survive a storm. Others will give up and others will just let the fate take them where they supposed to be.

I have a relationship, a very good relationship. I just never thought that it would end unexpectedly. What we have has turn into what we had. What we want to have has turn into what we could have been. I am here, living my life, but not genuinely happy. There's no one to blame for it. I don't know who's to blame on it. Maybe it was just incompatibility, maybe not. Maybe we're not just meant to be together than we thought.

Before, I considered myself very lucky finding that someone who I thought is the one for me. I met her unexpectedly and we almost didn't manage to make our relationship work out. We fight for it though. We fight hard for it. We never let any arguments between us prolong for even just a day. We keep each other happy and love each other deeply. I thought that we would live happily ever after. And then one day, you'll open your eyes and everything will be gone. Everything you've hoped for is now just a distant memory. But what happen exactly between us? We didn't grow apart. We didn't fall out of love from each other. There's just always that one big mistake. A mistake that you never thought you would do because you have her.


	3. Separate Lives

**A/N:** So maybe I'm not alright with the whole hiatus so here I am, posting the first chapter of this fic. I just really can't help it. I hope everyone will like this one.

A couple of things first:

1\. all the italicized are flashbacks. I don't know if I'm going to put one on every chapter but we'll see.

2\. there's no more split POVs. I kinda like it this way now so I hope you like them too

a lot has happened so I guess some of you may get confused. but I promise to tell you why the characters are like that on the next chapters.

Anyways, sorry for the errors. I still have a lot of them.

**Disclaimer: **Nope, don't own them.

* * *

"_What happened?" Rachel asked Finn when he arrived to her apartment that night. It's been kind of their routine ever since they got back together. Rachel will come spend the night at Finn's apartment for a week then Finn on hers the next. _

_He took off his coat and sat down next to Rachel on the couch, sighing as he dropped his phone to the coffee table in front of him. "They broke up."_

_Rachel puts her arm around Finn's shoulder and put the other on his chest. "What? Why?"_

"_Sam said they talked about it, even argued about it, too. They just don't think that they're meant to be together. Santana want some space from Sam and Sam already wants to live together with her. He said maybe they're not really compatible for each other anymore."_

"_The last time I saw them they look so in love with each other." She muttered, leaning her head to his shoulder. "I don't get why they decided to break up now."_

"_Me neither." Finn sighed once again._

"_Are you okay?" she tilted head to look at him._

"_Yeah. I just, I don't know who I should go to first. I mean, they're both my best friends and it sucks that they broke up. They both needed me right now. Santana called me earlier, saying she needed to get out of the New York for awhile. She hung up before I even reacted. Then Sam locks himself up from his house, not wanting to get out of there for awhile."_

"_Why don't you just give them space for awhile?" she suggested. "I think they need some time to think about everything and I'm sure when they're ready, they'll talk to you." _

_Neither of them talked for awhile. They just sat on the couch and hold each other, thinking about what their friends are dealing right now. Finn is the most affected one. He never expected that something like this will happened to his best friends. He never actually realized that he will eventually get in the middle of this._

_Rachel was worried, too. Not just for Finn but for their relationship too. She's worried for Finn because she knows what he's feeling right now. It really sucks that both of your friends are not in good terms right now and he don't know what to do about it. She's also worried that her relationship, that sooner or later it would end up just like what happened to Sam and Santana. She doesn't want that to happen. She doesn't even want to think of living her life without Finn. It would break her. She knows it._

"_Don't, Rach." Finn muttered. He pulled Rachel to his lap and turns her face to him. "I know what you're thinking and it will not happen." He said softly to her._

"_I know. I just – "_

"_I'm not gonna let it happen, Rachel. I promise you. I love you and I'm not gonna let you go. Whatever problems that comes in our way, we'll face it. No matter how hard it is. I won't let any problem destroy us, okay?" he cups her cheeks with both hands and looks right into her eyes._

_Rachel looks at him for a minute before nodding. "I can't live without you, Finn. I don't want to face a day that I'm not with you." her eyes started to tear up a little. _

"_You're not, baby, I swear it. I don't want to wake up every morning knowing that you're not mine, Rachel. It would tear me apart. So, I'm going to do everything that I can to show you how much I deserve you and love you for the rest of my life. Whatever it takes." He smiled softly at her._

"_I love you so much, Finn." She smiled._

"_I love you." Finn pulled her for a kiss and holds each other like there's nothing that can break them apart._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Rachel woke up sometime that night. She feels something moving violently next to her. She turns abruptly and found Finn twisting and turning around the sheets. _

_She sat up quickly and turned on the light. "Finn, wake up," she shook his shoulder hard. _

_His eyes flew open and turn wildly around the room until it rested on Rachel. "Wh – What? What's wrong?"_

"_You're having a nightmare," she said softly, wiping the sweat on his forehead._

"_Oh," he lets out a breath. He sat up and leaned on the headboard, wiping his face with his hands. "I'm sorry I woke you."_

"_It's been a while since you had nightmare. Is it the same one as before?" she asked softly, pulling herself close to him._

"_Kinda." He muttered. "It's the same place where my dad and I had an accident but this time, it's only me in there. No broken glasses on the ground, no crashed car, no ambulance, no one is around, just me. I'm lying on the ground but I still can't move and then I saw you …" he trailed off._

"_Me?" her eyebrows arch. _

"_Yeah," he said, turning her head to face her. "And, you're walking away from me. I kept on calling you but you won't stop, and I can't move still. I want to come and get you but I can't get up and – "_

"_Stop, Finn." She stops him. "It's just a dream. I read online that stress also causes nightmares."_

_He sighed. "Maybe I'm worried too, Rach. I'm worried that what happened to Santana and Sam's relationship will happen to us. That we're gonna get tired of each other and just broke up."_

"_It's okay to be worried, Finn. It means that you value our relationship so much that you don't anything to happen. We're just gonna have to be trust each other more. Be open to each other more."_

_He nodded, thinking about it. He's frightened about everything but Rachel's right. As long as they trust each other, nothing can happen. He just hopes that it's enough to keep their relationship._

"_Can you go back to sleep?" Rachel asked him._

"_No, I'm usually working when I woke up from a nightmare because I can sleep again after. Do you mind if I just work in the living room? I'll call Thomas to bring my stuff here."_

"_No, it's okay." She mumbled._

"_Go back to sleep, okay?" he slid out of the comforter and stand up. Rachel just nodded and closed her eyes because she need to go to work early tomorrow so she needs a lot of sleep to function. _

_She felt Finn kissed her temple when she closes her eyes. "I love you."_

_She didn't even get to said it back because she was already drifted off._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Mr. Hudson?" Tina interrupted him from his thoughts as she knocks on his office door. He turns her chair back from the New York skyline to face Tina.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, sir, but your 10 am meeting is here." She said politely.

He blinks a few times, getting his mind back to the reality. "Uh, thanks." She just nodded and retreated.

He stood up and fixes his tie and coat, turning once again to his professional mode. He'd done it a couple times before so he's used to it now.

His life is in auto pilot for the past two years now. He wakes up every morning, takes shower, eats breakfast, goes to work, and goes home from work and sleep. It's his routine now. He only changes it up a bit when he's going to the gym twice a week and drink at his bar whenever he feels like it. No other extra activities for him anymore. Not since everything that has happened in his life.

A lot had change in his life for the past two years. His dad died from a heart attack. His whole family is dealing with it until now. His mom never came out of their house ever again. Kurt makes himself busy from work. Everybody has their own way on how to deal with it. Just like Kurt, he spends his whole day at work, hoping even for just a few hours that he will forget everything. And he always did. His work distracts him from what's going on with his own personal life. But that's just it, a distraction. Because every time he's alone, everything will come back, making him want to just lock himself up like his mother did.

He doesn't have Sam and Santana still. Him and Sam are not that close anymore, while Santana is still not coming back from god knows where. So he's been feeling pretty much alone sometime. He doesn't have anyone to talk to anymore. No Sam and no Santana. Not even _her_.

His meeting come and goes just like that. He made it sure that every meeting that he attends to was short and well-discussed. He doesn't want to make any meeting longer for no reason. His employees understand that. That's why they never came to him if it's not really important.

His demeanor had change a lot too. He became broody and sullen. Gone were the days where everyone can see Finn smile. He never smiles anymore. He got no reason why he needs to do it anyway. So no one actually wants to talk and befriends with him anymore. He got one person to talk to though, but he's still not sure whether he should already treat him as a friend. Knowing what happened in their past, he's not there yet to consider him as a friend.

"Mr. Hudson?" Tina knocks and enters the room. "Mr. Puckerman is here to see you."

He nodded and she retreats as he sat down and turns his chair back from the floor-to-ceiling windows of his office room so he can look at the busy New York City once again and drown himself on his own thoughts once more.

He heard the door opens again and sound of footsteps getting closer to his table.

"Hey, what's up?" he saw him stops next to his chair, his hands on his pockets as he gaze out of the skyline too. "Doing anything that's not boring yet?"

"What do you want?" Finn said, not tearing his eyes away from the city.

Puck rolled his eyes. "If you're forgetting what day it is, I'll just say it. It's Friday, dude. You know, the day where we supposed to get drunk once again until we passed out? You invented this shit routine, man."

"It's just lunch time Puckerman, if you're getting what time it is right now. So I still have a lot of work to do." He retorted, his voice impassive.

"Yeah, I know what it is. I just figured I could just hang out here since I have nowhere else to go today. The band is already done with practicing so I'm here early. Hope you don't mind." Noah pats his shoulder before turning around and sitting on the couch.

Finn turns his chair back to face his table covered with all the files that he needed to look at. "How's the album?" he asked Puck as he open one of the file folders to review it. Finn created his own recording company and signed Puck's band years ago. It was kind of his thanks to him after what Puck did to him before.

"It's going great. We're almost finished with it and I'm sure the fans are going to love it." Puck said excitedly.

He grunted. "It better be. I don't want my business getting dissolve because of you."

He rolled his eyes again. "Don't worry, it won't. We're gaining a lot of fans every day, Hudson. You don't have to worry about the album being unsuccessful."

Finn didn't say anything after that. He knows that the album is going to be a hit. He just wanted to have a conversation with Puck so he won't feel bored when he's doing work. He doesn't like it when people are saying that he's boring so he makes a way to let them think the otherwise.

"So uh," Puck spoke again. "I uh, went to see Rachel yesterday."

Finn stopped his movements as he heard her name. His hands were on the paper that he's holding at the moment but it's not moving, neither are his eyes. He doesn't look up to stare at Puck but he knows that Puck already know that he's listening.

"I checked how she's doing, what she's been up to and she said she landed a role on Broadway. It's the not the lead role but she still looks very excited about it. The opening night is in two weeks so she's been kind of busy as of now." he said, feeling a bit awkward for telling Finn about Rachel.

"Maybe we should you know, go to it and see how it goes." Puck shrugs. "You know, I've been kind of curious about Broadway shows. I mean, will I get bored when I watch a show or will I just sleep. I don't know. Maybe I'll just left when I find it very uninteresting." He chuckled and stared at Finn who started to continue reviewing the papers in his hands.

Finn heard Puck sighed and didn't say anything after that. He's very happy for Rachel, if he's being honest about his feelings. It's been Rachel's dream to be on Broadway and he knows how she must be feeling right now. She had been talking about it to him nonstop when she said she'll try to audition before. He was very happy then, watching her getting so excited every time they talked about it. He just wish now that he could still see her like that, being happy and all. Telling him everything how she's doing at rehearsals and stuff. But now he's just glad to hear from her, even if she's already forgetting him. And that made his heart break more.

He closed the file that he's studying and stood up, making Puck turns to him. "Let's go."

"Go? Where?" he furrowed his brows.

"I need a drink." He fixes his coat and walk straight to his office door, passing Puck that is still staring confusedly at him. Puck stood up then and followed him suit.

"Cancel all my appointments for today," Finn says to his secretary once he passes her. He didn't even get to see her nodded because he's already on his way to the elevator, Puck following behind him.

He needs to forget once again, just like what he does always. He needs to be numb and forget all the pain that he put through him and Rachel. He deserves it, he knows that. That's why he had been blaming himself for it. But after all the blame that he does to himself, he can't still do everything to bring her back. Because that's the only thing he wants to do ever since. He misses her everyday and can't make himself forget her even if he wants to. Rachel is forgetting him now, that's what he always tell to himself but even if it hurts him to know that she's moving on with her life without him, he can't make himself move on from her. It's like she's the only thing that's making him sane. And now she's gone and he seems to be going insane as the days gone by without her in his life.

His life is over. Ever since Rachel walks out of his life.

And while Finn and Puck went their way to Finn's bar, Rachel is already making her way to Blaine's studio, carrying a bag of food for them to share.

She saw him once she stepped inside his studio, being busy on his office, which is actually just a table on the far right side of the studio where his laptop and most of his important things are in.

His concentration left his body when he looks up from his laptop and Rachel steps inside his studio. "Hey," he greeted her.

"I brought lunch for you. It's your favorite." She held up the paper bag in her hand and wiggled it.

"Aw, thank you, B." he stands up from his chair and went to take the bag from Rachel's hand to look inside it.

"Well, I thought that it can cheer you up just a little since Kurt went back to Paris this morning." She frowned a little and puts her hand on his shoulder as if to comfort him.

"Yeah," he sighed. "I just got back from the airport actually to see him go."

"Don't worry. I'm sure he's going to call you anytime now and besides, you always talk to each other, either in Skype or call." She shrugs.

"Yeah, it's just really different when he's here with me, you know. And he's gonna be really busy in Paris because he left tons of work there before he went here back then."

"Well, you're going to be busy here too you know, with all your work so you don't get to be so sad every day."

"You're probably right."

"You know what, we should go to a bar tonight." She puts her hands on her hips. "It's Friday and we need to have fun even if it just for a little. Take the week's stress out of our system since we'd been focusing on our work and stuff."

Blaine thought about it for a moment and finally nodded and smiles. "Okay, sure. I'd like that idea."

"Okay," she claps and jumps excitedly that makes Blaine chuckled. "I'm so ready for tonight. Come on, let's eat, I'm starving."

She pulled Blaine to his computer table and took the food out of the bag and started eating.

Blaine looks at Rachel once in awhile when they ate. They never did talk about what she's feeling ever since she and Finn broke up. He doesn't know how to start it. He knows she's going to be so emotional talking about it and he's just not that ready to see her like that. He doesn't want to see her like that anymore.

He really has no idea what happened between the two of them. Even Kurt doesn't know what happen. All they know is after Kurt's dad was buried, the two of them broke up and Finn's devastated about it, saying that it was his fault over and over again. Rachel hid herself in her bedroom, not letting anyone speak to her, even Blaine. And when Rachel came out of her bedroom, back to being her happy and cheerful self, he never got the chance to ask her. And whenever Blaine did try to talk to her about it, she just always changed the topic and act all innocent with all of it.

He knows Rachel, like the back of his hand. He knows she's not okay. She can keep pretending and act that she is but Blaine can see right through her. She's having a hard time dealing with what happened between her and Finn and the way she's handling it right now is not actually a great idea. He's just letting her be for awhile because he knows that it's the only way that he can see her happy.

"How are you?" he asked her. "It's like we haven't seen each other that much anymore and I feel like I haven't been that updated in your life."

She looks up from her food. "Well, I'm good. Busy from rehearsals and my shift from Billy's." she shrugs.

Blaine sighed before asking her. "Are you seeing anyone?" he asked casually.

He sees her stop from chewing and blinked a few times. She swallowed her food before she chuckled. "I don't have time for that anymore. I don't think I have any time for other things anymore, you know. Maybe someday but for now, I'm all for career."

Blaine doesn't speak after that, gazing at Rachel and thinking whether he should just go and ask her about it but finally decided against it, again. He's still afraid on how will Rachel react on it and he doesn't want to spoil her happiness just for that question. He smiled at her when she found him staring and looks back down to his food and started eating again. Someday he will have the guts to ask her that but for now; he wants to just understand her even if he doesn't know why she's being like that.

Rachel, on the other hand, already knows what's going on, but still keeping her mouth shut about it. She knows every time when Blaine wanted to ask him about it but she just doesn't want to, at least not yet. Because the truth is, she doesn't even know if she's ready to tell other people about it. The pain is still there and she's afraid that she will break down the moment she will finally tell them.

No one knows that she's pretending every time she walks out of her apartment, trying to let everyone know that she's happy and fine with everything. No one knows that every time she's alone in her house, she's been crying herself to sleep ever since. No one really knows that the pain of losing the one she truly loves is still there inside her, making sure that she still feels it.

She wants to move, she really wants to. It's been two years, and she really wants to forget him, forget everything that makes her remember him. She just doesn't know why her heart likes to torture her every single day. Every song she listens to, every movie or shows she watches and even every people she saw at the street, always reminds her of him.

"Hey, Rachel?" Blaine waves his hand in front of her, making her come back to the now.

"W-what?" she blinks a couple times and looks at Blaine who's staring at her confusedly.

"I said what time should we meet up later?"

"Oh, that. Hmm, my shift ends at 6 so I think we can meet later at that time." She shrugs.

"Okay," Blaine said slowly. He looks at her for a moment before he went back to eating his food, just like what Rachel did.

After the two ate, they chatted for a few minutes, catching up with each other's life before Rachel finally say goodbye to Blaine and went home and change. Her shift starts at exactly two in the afternoon and she still has lots of time to prepare.

She takes a long shower, trying to make herself relax and forget about everything, even just for a moment. When she's finished, she put on some clothes and make up, taking her time. She wants to be busy at home every time. She just doesn't want to think of anything that will distract or even make her depress for the day.

When she's done, she walks out of her room and decided to just go back to Blaine's studio since it is still early for her shift. She reminds herself to never get break from rehearsals again. She was on her way to get her bag on her room when there's a knock on her front door. Curiously, she makes her way to it and opens it.

"Do you mind telling me what the fuck's going on around here while I was gone?" her guest said once she opened the door.

She blinks a few times, quite not believing if she's seeing what she's really seeing right now. "S-Santana?"

"I want answers, Berry, and I wants them now."

* * *

**A/N: **So ? How was it ? Please let me know.

I don't know when's the next chapter but I'll try to post it next week. There's a lot happening in my life right now and it's getting harder for me to write anymore. I hope you guys understand.

Next chapter will be all about the return of Santana.

I will explain too why Sam is not friends with Finn anymore and why Puck is now his "friend" on the next chapters.

Reviews are welcome :)


	4. One Step At A Time

**A/N: **Hello once again! I know it's late and I owe you guys an update. I've been busy with school and kind of had a writer's block.

Thanks for the reviews, favorites, follows. I appreciate them all.

This chapter is kind of a filler. But it will make the last chapter clearer since I think there had been a lot of questions after that. Anyways, I hope this makes up for it.

Sorry for the errors if you found any.

Thank you again for staying with this story :)

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything except this plot.

* * *

Rachel shuts the door quickly and turns to face Santana. Her mind is still on the part that Santana just came from somewhere that no one knows and now she's on her apartment, asking her of all the things that happened when she was gone, the times that she should have been forgetting about now because she doesn't want to go back at that time again.

"So?" she sat on the couch and crossed her legs, making Rachel see her tanned skin. "Are you just gonna stand there and looked at me or are you gonna speak?"

"Um," Rachel uttered.

"Lemme ask you again, okay? What the hell is going on around here while I was gone? Kurt just left me a crazy shit phone call and I thought that he'd gone psycho but then I tried calling my bestie Finn and he seems to be not answering any of my calls. So I came here, unannounced because I'm starting to get seriously mad about everyone around here since I arrived. So, are you going to talk or am I going to break something into your face?" Santana said calmly to Rachel, as if she's just asking about the weather.

Rachel seems to get her mind to process and started to steps closer to Santana.

"I-I don't know what to say, Santana." She said softly. "It's been almost three years since you left and a lot has happened in here while you were gone."

"Then start with this, where the hell is Finn?" she crossed her arms and lay back on the couch.

That made Rachel bite her lip. She has no idea how she will break the news to Santana that she and Finn are no longer a couple. She doesn't know if she's going to tell her about it or to just not speak about it. She looks at Santana for a second and thinks about it. She doesn't know if Santana sees it in her eyes or something but Santana seems to understand what's going on.

She sighed before speaking. "What did he do this time?"

Rachel looks down before sitting down on the couch across from Santana's. She fumbled with her hands on her lap before looking up once again to Santana.

"I don't want to talk about it." she muttered, looking back down again on her lap.

She didn't hear Santana speak after that so she looks back up to her again and found Santana just staring at her. It doesn't look like pity or anger. She just knows that somehow she understands.

They just stare at one another for a few seconds before Santana nodded her head and stood.

"Come on." She said, getting her suitcase before facing Rachel. "Let's go."

"Where are we going?" Rachel stood too.

"To find that dickhead best friend of mine and slap him on his head. I just need to decide if I should use my heels or my suitcase."

"No, Santana. I can't. I-I don't want to see him right now. It's just – "

"Whether you go with me willingly or I'm just going to tie you up with my suitcase as I stroll around New York looking for that boyfriend of yours. Your choice."

"He's not my boyfriend anymore." Rachel gritted out.

"I don't care. Are you coming with me or I'm going to drag you out?" Santana asked her once again.

Rachel sighed and glared at Santana. "Fine. I'm just gonna get my purse."

"Good. Hurry up then." She cocks her head, pointing to Rachel's bedroom. Rachel just rolled her eyes before walking to her room and getting her purse. She took her phone out of it and texted Blaine that she'll just come by to his studio later.

They hailed a cab outside her apartment building and get in immediately.

"To the Hudson Enterprise." Santana said to the driver before the taxi hit the road.

"Why don't you just call him again?" Rachel said, starting to get nervous. She's going to meet Finn again and she's not sure she's ready for it. She's not sure if she's ever going to be ready for it.

"I tried, couple of times already remember? And besides, I need to see him. I need to knock some fucking sense into that guy." She glances at Rachel.

"You don't have to do that. What happened between us – "

"Is totally stupid." Santana finishes. "_He's _stupid."

Rachel was taken aback. She hasn't even said Santana what happened but she already think that it was Finn's fault. She already thinks that her best friend is the reason why they broke up, not her. And she is somehow grateful for that.

Neither of them spoke the whole ride to Finn's office. Santana keeps on thinking of all the things that happened while she was away and if she will be able to fix them somehow. Rachel just keeps on thinking what will happen if she and Finn finally meet again. Will she cry? Will she slap him? Will her feelings for him come back? She doesn't know how she will react about it but she knows that whatever happens later, she will act like it doesn't affect her at all.

The cab stops in front of the building. Santana paid the driver before finally climb out of the cab with Rachel in tow. She took her suitcase out of the trunk before finally walking inside the building.

Rachel looks around once they step inside. The place never did change since she last saw it. There are still big white pillars that stand tall inside. The white granite tiles are still clean and polished as they were and all the decorations that made the whole building so extravagant are still look like they were just bought yesterday.

Santana headed straight to the elevators and press the up button. The security and the front desk lady just smiled and nodded at them as they pass them. When the elevator doors open, they got inside and press the highest floor button.

Rachel fidgeted nervously behind Santana. She can't do it. She just can't face Finn. Not now, not ever. Good thing they were the only two at the elevator or else she can't actually tell Santana that she can't do it.

"Santana, I think this is a bad idea. I-I don't want to see Finn right now. It's just – it's too soon." She rambles, making Santana rolled her eyes and faced her.

"Seriously? You broke up like years ago and you still think that it's too soon?"

"Yeah. I know it's been that long but I just, I just don't want to face him anymore."

"Do you still love him?" Santana asks all of a sudden.

"What?" Rachel looks at her quickly. "No! Of course not. I can't love him anymore after what he had done."

Santana hums. "You should take more acting classes, Rachel. You're not very convincing." Santana turns her back to her when the elevator dings. She entwined her hand with Rachel's before getting out of the elevator and head straight to Tina's table.

Tina looks up from her computer and stood up immediately when she found Rachel and Santana standing in front of her.

"Where's your boss?" Santana asks her immediately. "Is he in there?"

"Um, no, Ms. Lopez." Tina answered. "He left earlier."

"Where'd he go?"

"I don't know. He didn't say." Tina looks at the two, getting surprise to see Rachel again.

"Santana, let's just go." Rachel said, secretly relieved that Finn is nowhere to be found.

Santana groaned. "Did he even say anything to you that might tell us where he could be?"

"Um, no, ma'am." Tina muttered. "He just left with Mr. Puckerman earlier and – "

"Wait, hold up." Santana cuts her. "Mr. Puckerman? Is this guy has some hair that looks like a squirrel died in his head and has some obnoxious face?"

"Yeah, that's him."

Santana and Rachel were both surprised from what they heard. They know what happened to the two of them before and they honestly have no idea why they are together right now.

"Did you know about this?" Santana turns to Rachel.

"No," Rachel said quickly. "I have been seeing Noah around here but he never told me that he and Finn are back as friends."

Santana turns to Tina once again. "If your boss comes back later, tell him Snixx is about to kill him in his sleep so he better hide from me. Let's go." She turns away from Tina and heads back to the elevators.

Neither of them speaks again on the ride down to the building, until they step outside of the building. Rachel keeps on looking to Santana, wanting to know what she'll do next. Santana just stands there outside Finn's building, putting her hands on her hips as she thinks of something to do.

"So, what now?" Rachel finally asked her.

She narrowed her eyes at no one before finally turning to Rachel when she has another idea where to go to next. "I know where he could be. Come on." She held Rachel's hand again and started walking.

"No, wait." Rachel pulled her hand from Santana's grasps. "I can't."

"Rachel," Santana sighs in exasperation. "I've told you – "

"No, I don't want to go with you anymore, Santana." Rachel snapped. "You want to find him, fine. But don't include me on this. I have been trying to start my new life without him meddling in my life and now that I'm getting it back, I can't go back in that path anymore. I'm done with it."

"I need you, Rachel." Santana blurted out. She licks her lip and look around for a moment before meeting her gaze once again. "You are the only one who can make Finn listen to me. I need you to be there so I can talk to him."

"You're his best friend, Santana. You've been there for him for a long time. Don't you think he would listen to you now like he did several times before?" Rachel said.

"Don't you think I already knew that?" Santana rolled her eyes. "I was gone, for a long time Rachel. A lot has change around here while I was away. I know Finn wouldn't want to talk to me right now after what I did."

Rachel closed her eyes and sighed. She feels sorry for Santana. She can feel that Santana doesn't want to face Finn alone now because she feels guilty for leaving Finn for that long. She should just say yes to her, really. But just knowing that she would see Finn, the one who she really loved most, would just break her. Santana may say that she's selfish and all but she just can't let her make her do something she knows she can't do.

"Look, I really know what you're feeling right now, I really do. But you should understand me too, just like I understand you right now. I'm sorry, Santana but I just can't do this right now even if you really need me." She looks at Santana feeling sorry and guilty before she turns and walks away, leaving Santana disappointed and sorry.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rachel met up with Blaine at his studio just when Blaine was closing his studio for the day. Rachel just went straight home after leaving Santana earlier. She just washed her face and put a small amount of make up before she went to Blaine's studio.

"Hey, what's up?" Blaine greeted Rachel when she entered his studio. He quickly notices Rachel's glum expression. "Are you okay?"

Rachel sighs before answering Blaine's question. "Santana's back in New York."

"Oh?" Blaine asks in surprise. "You don't seem so happy about it."

"She just went to my apartment and drags me out to search for Finn."

That made Blaine more surprise. "Okay, what happened?"

"Well, I left her and told her that I can't come with her anymore, right after we went to Finn's office."

"He wasn't there?" He sat down next to Rachel after he finishes cleaning up.

"Fortunately," she grumbled. "Can we just go? I really want to start drinking right now."

"Okay, come on." He laid out his hand for Rachel when he stands before they left his studio. He almost asks her about Finn but decided that it was not the right time for it. Now he wonders when will be the right time for them to talk about it.

Both of them arrived at the bar that Rachel chose (which is exactly right next to Finn's) couple of minutes later. Blaine was confused about her choice of bar but didn't ask her about it. They went through inside without falling in line, which made Blaine arch an eyebrow. His curiousness about everything didn't stop until they were both escorted to the VIP lounge of the bar. He knows that something is happening but Rachel is not telling him about it.

"B?" Blaine finally called her best friend.

"Hmm?" Rachel looks up from her phone.

"What's – "

"Rachel, hey!" a male voice stops him from his inquiries to Rachel. Both of them turned and saw Sam Evans walking closer to their table. The smile on Sam's face when he looked at Rachel is really saying something to Blaine. It didn't make him happy about it, if he was being honest.

"Hi Sam!" Rachel stood up immediately from the L-shaped white couch and gives Sam a hug.

"Blaine, you remember Sam, right?" Rachel turns to Blaine when she and Sam pulled apart.

"Oh yeah! Hey, man. Nice seeing you again." Blaine smiled a bit at him while his brain started to form a lot questions about him and Rachel.

"You too, man." Sam returned his smile before turning back to Rachel. "Are you two good here?"

Rachel nodded. "Yeah, thank you for suggesting this bar, Sam." She smiled up at him.

"It's okay, Rachel. Just order anything you want. It's on the house, okay?"

She nodded before Sam leaves them again to do some business downstairs. Rachel just sat down again and type on her phone.

"So," Blaine crossed his legs. "What's going on with you two?"

Rachel looks up from her phone and stares at Blaine, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I can really tell that that guy is really into you. And you seem very close to him."

"Sam and I are just friends, B. We're just hanging out and – "

"You two are hanging out?" Blaine's voice went higher. "How come I never knew that, B?"

"Well, because it's not a big deal. Not like the way you're putting it up now." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"B, that guy clearly wants to ask you out or something. You have to be blind to not know it."

Rachel puts her phone down on the table and sighed. "Fine, I'll admit that he asked me out, a couple of times now." she held out her hand when Blaine tries to speak. "But, I always said that I'm not ready."

Blaine didn't say anything for a moment, like he's thinking of something as he stares at Rachel. He actually doesn't know if what Rachel saying is true or she's just keeping stuff to him.

"What?" Rachel snaps at him when he just kept on staring at her.

"I don't even know what to say, B." he sighed. "I just feel like I have to be quiet about everything since – "he stops himself and sigh. "Look, I want you to be happy, Rachel, all the time. I don't want to see you getting sad because I said something you don't want to hear. But I'm your best friend, B. You can tell me everything. I feel like I have to think about what I will say to you every time we're together because I don't want to spoil the moment when you're happy. Sometimes I just feel like I can't do it anymore. Like I wanna brought everything up but I always stop myself, thinking that maybe it wasn't the best time to have that conversation."

"B, I – "

"I love you Rachel, with all my heart. I want you to be happy that's why I am worried about you every time. What happened between you and Finn is devastating and so hurtful, that's why I understand that you don't want to talk about it. But you're going to need to tell someone about it. So you can finally move forward with your life." He bent his head low, feeling a bit bad for bringing Finn up.

"I thought we're here to have fun?" Blaine raises his head back finding Rachel smiling sadly at him.

"Yeah," Blaine muttered. "I'm sorry."

"No, you're right, B." she looks down at her lap. "I guess I was just too caught up with what I'm feeling that I have been closing myself to you."

"It's okay, you know. I completely understand."

"I _can't_, Blaine. Not right now. I promise to tell you soon but as of right now, I just can't."

Blaine nodded and smiled at his best friend. "Then I guess we should just drink and party like there's no tomorrow." He grinned and raised her glass to a giggling Rachel. They make a toast and take a large gulp at their drinks.

"How about a dance, Miss Berry?" Blaine stood and laid out his hand to Rachel.

"Well, of course." Rachel stood up excitedly and put her hand to Blaine as they made their way to the dance floor downstairs.

The two dances for a long time, whatever song the DJ plays, they will dance to it like they never dance that hard before. It's kind of like their only way to have fun and forget the problems in their life for awhile. It's the only time that they get to spend time together and actually get to talk. Blaine was glad that Rachel is starting to open up. Sure it took her a long time and Blaine actually had to give her a little push, but it's still a huge step for Rachel.

Rachel, on the other hand, is a bit scared about it. She knows that it is just Blaine, her best friend in the whole world, but she can't help but feel like somehow she's going to get too emotional when she start to tell someone about it.

She will never forget what happen with her and _him_. It was the most heartbreaking thing that happened in her life but somehow she dealt with it by her own, pretending every time that it was just a phase and she will get over it. But the more she goes through her life, the harder it gets. Everything reminds her of him. The city, the diner, Jake and Marley, even when she's rehearsing. It reminded her of the time where he used to encourage her to try it out.

And now, she found herself ready. Ready to talk about it for once. Yeah, it terrifies her but she knows it will get better. She has Blaine and for now, that's good enough for her.

The two eventually decided to evacuate the dance floor and went back to their seats. Of course, just like Sam says, they order everything they wanted, free of charge. They were happy and giggling and laughing, talking about everything that come into their minds.

Blaine excuses himself to Rachel and goes to the restroom. There, he heard someone, someone whose voice is familiar, like he just heard it earlier. He stops at the door and found a blonde guy talking to himself in front of the mirror.

"I know it had been like 15 times that I asked you this," Sam chuckled. "But you know, I told you that I'm not giving up until I can get you to say yes. So Rachel, it would really, really make me happy if you go out with me this time and – " he stops when he found Blaine staring at him just a few feet away from him.

Blaine arches his eyebrow and looked at him intently, trying to make him explain what he just heard.

"Hey," Sam turns around and faces Blaine. "I was just – "

"Practicing your speech before you ask Rachel, again, for like 15 times already now." Blaine finished his sentence. Blaine went to the one of the urinals and takes a leak. "I don't know why you're still nervous into asking her out if you asked him a lot of times already."

"Well," Sam runs a hand to his hair. "I'm not really that nervous, I just – I want to make her say yes this time, make sure that I'm saying the right words, you know." He shrugs.

Blaine frowned, zipping his fly back and went to the sink to wash his hands. "Well, I don't think the correct words will make her say yes to you this time, Sam. I'm not trying to be the villain here or whatever, but I think it's really not a good time to ask Rachel that. She still can't get over her past relationship and even if she said yes to you right now, it will make her realize somehow that she's doing the wrong thing."

Sam feels deflated. He was used to the no's that Rachel had given to him, but it still sucks to say that even her best friend says no to him.

"Look," he steps forward to Sam, putting his hand to his shoulder. "I'm not against you asking Rachel out, I promise I don't. I just think that maybe give her time to really moves on from Finn and to think that her ex-boyfriend is actually _your_ best friend, can make her feel hesitant about you."

"He's not my best friend anymore." Sam muttered, making Blaine surprised.

"Oh, then maybe I guess I think the best way right now is for you to be there for her without rushing her into dating you. Trust me, I know my best friend and if she really likes you, then you have nothing to worry about. She will say yes to you when she's ready. Just wait." He patted his shoulder before leaving Sam alone in the restroom.

Blaine went back to their table and found a giggling Rachel. "Hey crazy, what are you laughing about?"

"Nothing," Rachel giggled. "I just remember the time where we first get drunk and it was the worst night of our lives." She laughs, a bit louder this time.

"Okay, okay, I think we both have enough alcohol in our system. Let's go home." Blaine assisted Rachel from standing up, putting her hand around his shoulder.

"Let's do this again, B." She whispered to Blaine then kissed his cheek.

"Of course." he smiled and starts to drag her out of the bar.

"Are you okay? Do you want some water?" Blaine asks her.

"I'm fine. I think I'm just tipsy but I'm fine." She smiled at him.

Rachel was not lying though. She can still walk straight by herself. Blaine just had to make sure that she still won't stumble into something or someone.

They managed to get out of the bar and stand for a minute to breathe some fresh air.

And while the two best friends tries to gain some fresh air back to their lungs, Puck and Finn walks out of a bar next to where Rachel and Blaine are. They had been there since morning and Puck had no idea that Finn can drink that hard.

"Hey, come on, let's get you home." Puck put Finn's arm around his shoulder. "If you barf on me, Finn Hudson, I'm going to kill you."

"I'm fine," Finn slurred. "I'm not sick."

"Yeah, right." Puck started to walk but stops immediately when he spotted someone familiar not too far away from them. "Um, Finn?"

"What?" Finn turns to look at Puck and caught him looking at something in front of them. He furrowed his eyebrows and turns his head to look where he's looking.

Finn blinks his eyes a few times, not quite sure if what he's seeing is true or he's just seeing things because he's kind of drunk. He even have to pulled his arm away from Puck's shoulder and stood up straight, rubbing his eyes with his hands just to make sure what he's seeing is real.

"Rachel?" he muttered. His eyes went wide when Rachel turns to him. He thinks every inch of alcohol left his body entirely and he went fully sober. He walks slowly towards Rachel and Blaine, whose actually have their eyes wide too as they look at him.

"B, let's go." Rachel pulled Blaine's hand and drags him away from the sidewalk.

"Wait, Rachel!" Finn calls out to her, taking long strides to catch up to her. Puck stops him before he can get any closer to Rachel, blocking his path.

"Not now, Finn. You're drunk. Let's go home." He told Finn, putting his hand to Finn's shoulder.

"I can't. I have to talk to her, Puck." He said to him, not tearing his eyes away from Rachel.

"Just let her be right now. You two both look like you were drunk and I don't think it's good idea for you two to talk." Puck tries to convince Finn. Finn sighed and looks away from Rachel, feeling guilty once again as the memories came flooding back to him.

"Let's go," Puck muttered to him and Finn just complied as Puck drag him back to his car. Thomas opens the back door seat and let the two gentlemen climbed in.

Finn laid his head back and closed his eyes. Puck didn't say anything. He knows what Finn is feeling right now. And he doesn't think that Finn is going to okay after what he just witnessed. Not that he was okay after the whole break up thing with Rachel.

* * *

**A/N: **So ? How was that ? I just can't let Finchel don't see each other that long haha.

Okay, a couple of things:

You don't have to worry about Sam that much because even though I kind of ship them, I won't let them be together, at least not officially.

I will let you know what happen between Sam and Finn in the next chapters. I don't know what chapter it would be.

You'll also know what happen between Puck and Finn.

This story will only be 10-15 chapters.

I guess that's it.

If you have any more questions, feel free to ask me in your reviews or thru PMs. Thank you :)

Thanks for reading. :D


	5. Forgive But Definitely Won't Forget

**A/N: **A very very very late update I know and I truly am sorry about that. I have been busy with school projects and life that I can't manage to find a time to write and finish this chapter. Again, I'm sorry.

Thank you all for the reviews, alerts, follows. They are all awesome.

About this chapter. Hmm, I added flashbacks again and it's kind of smutty so that's a warning. Pinn and Anderberry interaction on what happened after Finchel saw each other again. A few hints on the reason why they broke up. Finntana interaction. Forgiveness. And a cliffhanger. Hope you're interested.

Sorry for the errors if you see one. Enjoy reading ! :)

**Disclaimer: **do not own anything you find familiar with.

* * *

"_97!" _Kiss.

"_98!" _Kiss.

"_99!"_ Kiss.

_Finn do his sit ups, having Rachel to help him. Well, it's kind of his motivation to be exact. Every time Finn reaches his knees, Rachel gives him a kiss on his lips. Finn likes it – no loves it, rather. It's the best exercise routine he ever did so far and right now, he feels like he can go on doing sit-ups forever. _

_Rachel giggles when Finn stares hungrily as he lifts his upper body up for the 100th time. Finn pulled his hands from the back of his head and put it on Rachel's waist._

"_You should be my personal trainer. I think I can do a lot more exercise if you do. " He smiles at her and kisses her lips once again._

"_Well, if I knew before that helping you exercise is so much fun, I should have been here a long time ago." Rachel says seductively to him while she runs her finger on his sweated chest._

_He raises his eyebrow and looks down to his body as Rachel's finger goes way down until it reaches the hem of his boxers._

"_Are you done with sit-ups?" she asked._

_He nodded and inhales sharply when Rachel inserts her finger and pull. "Good, now on to your next exercise." She says as she pulls his boxers more until it reaches his ankles, with a little help from him, of course._

_He grinned excitedly and tried to stand, but Rachel pushes him back down. _

"_Where are you going?" Rachel asked._

"_I thought we were going to the bedroom?" Finn furrowed his eyebrows._

"_Nope," Rachel shakes her head. "I can't wait that long." She says seductively as she grips his now hard manhood and started to pump it up and down. Finn closes his eyes and prop his arms behind him._

"_Just stay that way, okay?" Rachel says. "Don't move." _

_Finn opens his eyes and looks at Rachel as she stands and sat down on Finn's hips, straddling him. He was surprise when she realized that she's not wearing her panties anymore._

_Finn tried to touch her with his other hand while his hand supports his position, but Rachel swats his arm away. "I said don't move." Rachel narrowed her eyes at him before continuing to pump him._

_Finn just groaned out of his frustration and leaned back, putting his hand back to where it was. Rachel hold him and position his penis to her entrance and then slowly pushes down, making them both moan in pleasure._

_That was the best exercise routine he had done and he can't wait to do it again sometime soon. _

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey, Finn, are you asleep?" he heard Puck says when the car pulls over. His eyes were closed at the moment as he remembers one of the fondest memories that he had with Rachel.

He opens his eyes slowly and tilts his head to face Puck. "No."

Puck sighs and looks at him for a minute. "You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just gonna head home and sleep. I still need to finish a lot of paperwork tomorrow." He said as he tilted his back as he lays it back and closes his eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened earlier. I know I shouldn't have stopped you going after her but you're drunk, man. I just think that it was a bad idea."

Finn just nodded and didn't say a word. He knows that Puck will not like what he's going to say so he just keep his mouth shut and act like he understood what he did even if he don't.

"Take care of yourself, man. I gotta go. Thanks by the way." Puck smiled even if Finn didn't see it and patted his shoulder before he climbed out of the car.

Thomas immediately left Puck in front of his apartment building and drive to Finn's house. Finn opens his eyes and pulls out his phone from his pocket, seeing he has 5 texts messages and 3 voicemails.

The text messages were from Santana, each texts getting angrier than the last one. He smirked after reading all of her texts. She's the one who left him with no explanations or whatsoever and now she's getting mad at him for not answering her texts.

He then decided to just delete all of her texts and listen to the voicemails. The first one was from Kurt.

"**Hey, I'm on my way to the airport. Just letting you know. **(He heard him sigh)** You'll be okay, Finn. I know you will. Just, just call me if you wanna talk. Okay, bye."**

Finn looks outside the window and think about Kurt for a moment. Kurt was the only person he counted on when he was dealing with everything that happened in his life these past years. He was the only one there when their father died. He was the one who help him get back on his feet when Rachel broke up with him. He never left his side because he knows what he's dealing with and now that he's gone, he just don't know if there is someone else in his life that he can count on right now.

He went on the next voicemail, which was from Quinn.

"**Hi, Finn. I just wanted to see how things with you are ….. I hope things between Rachel and you are okay now since … anyway, I hope you're fine. I'm sorry, Finn. I wish I could have done something to make it okay …" **

The voicemail ended that way and it made Finn guiltier than he is now. Quinn has nothing to say sorry about because none of it was her fault. It was all his. And now Quinn is dealing with it too because of him.

The last voicemail was from Santana but he knew that it was just her asking about his whereabouts and giving him a lot of curses so he just deleted it and put his phone back to his pocket just when Thomas arrives at the parking lot. Thomas kills the engine and climbed out of the car to open Finn's door.

Finn climbs out and shook his head to Thomas when he laid out his hand to assist him. He fixes his jacket and went straight to the elevator, pushing the button for the highest floor, which is where he is staying at the moment. He used to call it his home but now, it's just the place where he used to stay and rest, just like the old times.

The elevator arrived on his floor and he exited it with Thomas. He stops immediately when he saw someone familiar sitting comfortably on his couch. Someone who he never expects to be at his house at this time and someone he never thought he would see again.

He scoffed and turns his head to Thomas. "You're done for the day, Thomas."

Thomas just nodded and left, leaving Finn and his guest all alone. His guest, which is none other than his best friend who had gone AWOL for almost three years, stood and crossed her arms. "You look like you've gone to hell, Grey. I never thought I'd see this again on you." She smirked.

"Well, I never thought I'd see your face again." He said to her with so much bitterness in his voice. He's tired, angry, hurt and frustrated at the moment and seeing Santana right now didn't make his mood any better. It only made it worst.

"Miss me?" she smiled softly at him and her eyes stare at him apologetically.

"Not even close to that." he bit out, turning to make his way to the kitchen. He opens the fridge and gets himself a glass of water, avoiding the bottles of beer inside that he wants so much to have right now rather than the water. He doesn't know why but he just feels like he doesn't want to drink anymore, after he saw Rachel again. He feels like Rachel wouldn't want him to be like this, even if they are not together.

"I went to see Rachel earlier." Santana said behind him, sitting on one of the chair in the kitchen counter. "I tried to make her come with me and find you but she refused, right after we went to your office."

He turns to face her, putting the empty glass on the counter. "What are you doing here, Santana?" he asked her, ignoring what she just said.

She sighs and rolled her eyes. "Look, if you're looking for an apology, that's not gonna happen, okay? I have my reasons and no, I'm not going to say it to you. Well at least, not now. I just, I came back because Kurt told me everything. I am going to say sorry about what happened with … Burt though."

He doesn't say anything after that. He just stares at her and realize that she's still the Santana that he knows very well. And he really did miss her but it's not really a good time for him to say stuff like that. Maybe, tomorrow, right after he sleeps and gets back from work.

"You have some place to stay?" he asked her, still not showing any kind of emotion.

She thinks for a moment. "Well yeah. I still have my apartment. I may have to dust it off before I finally rest but that's fine. It's my fault for not having someone to take care of it while I'm gone." She shrugs.

"You can stay here for the night," he smiles a bit, knowing that she's just trying to make him feel sorry for her. "You know where to go. I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow." He turns his back to her and walks his way to his room, not seeing how Santana breathe a sigh of relief and forming a wide grin on her lips.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rachel that night is feeling the same way like Finn. Everything happened so fast that all of it isn't sinking into her head just yet. Saying that she was surprise when she saw him was an understatement. Every feeling that she has been hiding since he last saw him suddenly went back to her and now, she doesn't know how to handle it.

Blaine tried to soothe her when they both noticed that she's crying. She probably wouldn't have noticed it if Blaine didn't face him with concern on her eyes.

"It's okay, B." Blaine comforted her, rubbing circles on her back as they sat on Rachel's couch on her apartment. "Just let it out. I'm here."

Rachel just shakes her head and wipes her face with the back of her hand. "No, I'm fine. I was just overwhelmed by everything, that's all."

"Is it the first time you saw him again?" Blaine asked, not really sure if she would answer right away.

"Yeah." she sniffs. "I didn't think he would be there on his bar the same night as we are on Sam's, but I think I know that it's a possibility."

"He seems, you know, like a mess. You both look like it."

She bites her bottom lip, not wanting to remember how Finn looked like when she saw him earlier. It's still there. Every time she sees him, or just hears his voice, the feeling in her stomach is still there. She thought that it'd been gone by now, now that it's been so long since she last saw him. But it seems like her body is just hibernating itself and now fully awaken for those feelings that she thought she wouldn't feel again. And she doesn't like that it's back again.

Blaine noticed her exhaustion and said goodnight to her after making sure that she's going to be alright on her own. Of course, she won't but she just really wants to be alone so she sent him off because he still needs to work tomorrow. She, on the other hand, is glad that it's the weekend so she can get enough sleep and stay at home, avoiding anything or anyone that may get her remember Finn again.

Actually she's starting to feel exhausted from all the drama with the whole break up with Finn. All she wants is to start her life again but she doesn't know why she's dealing with it until now. Maybe the earth doesn't like her that much.

She changes her clothes with just shorts and tank and got herself a glass of water before going to her room and lie on her bed. The exhaustion is just starting to come into her body that she doesn't know she had but she can't still sleep. Her mind won't stop thinking about him, and that only makes her angrier at him.

Her anger only makes her eyes water and now she started to cry in frustration. She doesn't understand why she still can't shake him out of her system. She doesn't get why she still loves him, even after all this time. It hurts her every time and now she can't believe that she's crying herself to sleep again, just like the way she used to two years ago.

The way Finn tries to run to her earlier stuck in her mind the most. The way his voice was full of desperation and his eyes look like he haven't had a good sleep in such a long time makes her want to run back to him. But of course she stopped herself. And now she's wondering what Finn would do if he caught up with her and Blaine earlier. Will he apologize for the umpteenth time? Or just kiss her just like she always loves him doing when they fight?

Truthfully, she's so much close into forgiving him. Not because she still loves him, but because it's the only way she thinks that can actually fix them. She's afraid that when that time comes, everything will be just a distant memory. She will be just a distant memory to him. It will crush her somehow when she will find him in the future happy with someone else while she is still not over him.

Call her selfish all you want but Rachel just can't see him happy if she isn't. That's also her reason why she hadn't say yes to Sam all this time. She still needs a closure from Finn and to do that, she has to be ready. Maybe someday she will but right now, all she wants is to get some sleep and not have a dream about him tonight. But it turns out her mind has a different plans for her because when she did drifted off to sleep, the first thing she saw is that tall muscular guy with hazel brown eyes that she loves deeply.

She woke up the next day feeling more okay than last night. It's not because she had dreamt about Finn, but because she finally realizes that maybe it's time to finally let herself move on this time.

Yes, it still hurts her every time she thinks about Finn but damn, it's been so long now and she doesn't know why she just keep on hurting herself because of the past. Maybe being alone is one of the reasons why she's being like that. The fact that she closes herself to everyone must be the reason why she's still dealing with it.

So after she showers and changes into her tank and shorts, she makes herself a breakfast and eats with a sigh of contentment leaving her body as she plopped down on her couch and turn on the TV.

She doesn't know what happened. Clearly just sleeping so peacefully and long doesn't necessarily mean that you can forget things quickly. The fact that she just dreamt about him makes her ten times more hurt than seeing him last night don't make actually make sense now on why she just actually feel okay about everything today. It just makes her feel confused right now.

She called Blaine and asked if he can hang out in her place today. Her best friend is actually just closing his studio when she called and says that he's going to be there in 15 minutes.

Blaine was there at exactly 14 minutes. She actually did time him because she has nothing and she doesn't really like what she's watching. She opens her door and let him in, smiling all too happy to him that make Blaine look at him weirdly.

"Is there any reason that you look like a creepy right now?" Blaine chuckled as he makes his way to Rachel's couch. Rachel just rolled her eyes and followed him, sitting next to him.

"Nothing. I just feel great today. Maybe seeing the meaning of life for the first time." She shrugs, handing Blaine the fries she just made after she called him earlier.

"Ooh, that's deep." Blaine teased her. "I think it's way too early for that kind of words, B." he laughs when she slaps him on the arm.

"Speaking of early," Rachel says. "Why did you close your shop so early today?" she asked him.

"Well, after last night's events, I realized I was too tired to do work today and decided to just close early."

"Oh, are you okay? Do you have hangover?"

"I'm fine. I'm just worried about you though. I was about to call you earlier after I close my shop but you beat me to it."

"Well, you know, we haven't enough time anymore to spend together so since it's my day off and you are not actually busy, I figured we should hang out here and you know, catch about a bit."

Blaine arches his eyebrow. "Ooh, I like the sound of that."

She takes a deep breath. the feeling of telling Blaine about what happened to her and Finn is becoming stronger every time she's with him but she always think the otherwise, saying to herself that the timing isn't still right. So before she can even begin on telling him about it, she thinks of another topic to talk about.

"How's Kurt?" she asks, feeling a bit relief and proud of herself for thinking of a topic quickly.

"He's fine. I talked to him on the phone last night actually after I dropped you off. He was having another runway show soon but it still on progress so it might a few months from now or probably next year. "Blaine told him, his eyes being so proud and happy and in love while he talks about his boyfriend.

"How about you?" Blaine asks. "Are you still not saying the big yes to Mr. Evans?"

Rachel feels her cheeks flushed for no reason. She is probably embarrassed when they talk about Sam. The whole Finn-being-best-friends-with-Sam is still a bit weird and awkward now that Sam is very persistent on asking Rachel on a date.

"I can't do it right now, B." she replied. "I mean just the fact that those two are actually best friends before is the only reason why I'm not doing it. I don't want to be that girl who ruins a friendship more than it is right now."

"But you like him, aren't you?"

"Well, he's sweet and kind and always want to make me smile and, he always, always make me feel like I'm something special." she said, feeling a bit shy now that she's actually admitting it to someone.

The times were Sam visited her when she's in work or at rehearsal was always fun. It all really started when he stopped by at Billy's to eat one day. He never did know that she works at that diner so he was surprised to see her there. Since then, Sam always stops by at the diner and order his usual order which is their classic clubhouse with fries on the side. It was his favorite he said. Rachel is always glad when he's around even when he's just there to order coffee. They never did talk about between her and Finn and she was glad that he never asked about it.

That one time when he first asked him out, she was terribly surprised and didn't know what to do or say so she just excuses herself and went to the locker room to hide for a while. She was scared obviously, and it's not because of Sam. It's because Sam is really close to Finn and she didn't know what will happen if she crossed paths with Finn again.

She did went out of the locker though. She searched for Sam to apologize and found him pacing outside the diner with his hands on his hair. She went to him and before she can even get to speak, he started rambling about how sorry he was for being totally inappropriate and how he knew it was a wrong time to ask her out.

She did cut him from his rambling and says that it was fine but the whole dating is not really on her mind that time. Sam sighed in relief then and smiled, saying that there's going to be a time that she will say yes to him and he will not stop asking her out until she say yes.

That's how she and Sam started to see each other more frequently. He started going to her rehearsals twice a week and bring her flowers and stuff. Her cast mates even asked her if she's dating Sam but all she said to them was they were just friends. Sam just always smiled and added the words "for now" whenever she said it.

"So how did he and Finn become 'ex-best friends', then?" Blaine asked her, quoting his fingers in the air when he mentioned ex-best friends.

"I don't know. I just saw him one time with a bruise on his right eye and on his chin and when I asked him about it, he just shrugs and laughs it off". Rachel shrugs.

"You think it's Finn's fault?" Blaine frowned, thinking about it.

Rachel shakes her head and is silent after that. She had her guess that it could be Finn's fault but she couldn't be sure that it was. She saw Finn and Sam before when they argue about her and it ain't that pretty. Even when they say that they were just having fun, she knew that it was a serious matter.

"I don't know what to think actually." She sighs and leaned her head on Blaine's shoulders. "But I knew deep down that somehow, he was involved."

Blaine encircles his arm around Rachel's waist and Rachel smiled at the gesture. Blaine sometimes can be suspected as Rachel's boyfriend whenever they're together in public by the way he treats her.

"What about Finn?" Blaine asks.

"What about him?"

"I know you're still in love with him, B, and you can't actually deny it even to yourself." he looks down to Rachel, wanting to know what she's thinking even if he can't.

"I will always love him ... even if it hurts so much. And even if we had this thing between us right now, I won't be able to take him out of my mind."

"Will you ever forget it? What happened between the two of you I mean?"

Rachel thinks about it for a moment before taking a deep breath.

"As of right now, B. I already forgive him." she finally says. "I don't know what happened actually but I woke up this morning, and realize that I don't hate him anymore. Well, at least, not that much. Mostly I'm just tired of thinking about it and being depressed about it. I just want to start my day without having anything to make me feel stress or hurt." Rachel looks up at him and smiled.

"What if you see him again?" Blaine asks, looking back down to her to meet her gaze.

Rachel tore her eyes away and look down to her lap. "I don't know. I think the memories will come back when I see him again and it will crush me once again but I'm planning on just taking it all in, even if it does hurt." She shrugged, playing with the hem of her tank top.

Blaine is the one who sigh this time. He feels sorry for his best friend for having this kind of situation in her life right now and he really wishes that he can at least help her at least. That's the problem about it though. He doesn't really know how to make her feel better.

"I think you're gonna be okay, Rachel Berry." He says to her, trying to lift up her mood. "I mean you survived problems worse than that and I'm here to help you, as always." He smiled, pointing to himself.

Rachel just giggled. "Yeah, I know. You're the greatest friend I ever had."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Duh? Who else would it be?"

They both laugh about it and decided to tune back to the TV which is now showing some crappy TV show that both made them decide to change channel. When they both agreed on what's on TV, Rachel stands and gets more food to eat and drinks.

She was on her way back to Blaine's side when there's a knock on her door. She turned to Blaine and they both wear curious faces. She put the bowl of popcorn and can of sodas on the table before going to see who's at the door.

She first thought that it's just probably Santana who will start to annoy her on something once again. She opens her door and was thankful that she already has her hands empty because she really thinks that if she has something on her hands at that moment, she would definitely drop it.

"F-Finn," she heard herself say.

* * *

**A/N: **How about that ? Tell me what you think about this chapter. Let's all talk about this.

Again, thank you all so much for reading this even if I keep on updating late. I hope you guys will stick to this until the end.

Next chapter: Another flashback and it's very very important one. Finchel talk. and a lot more so stay tuned ;)

**Don't forget to review guys. It would really make me happy. Please ?**


	6. Another Chance

**A/N: **It's been a while since I last updated. I have my reasons and I'm sorry for being delayed.

A huge flashback is present in this chapter since this one is important. Hope you like this no matter what. The reason behind the whole break up is finally here.

Thanks for the reviews though they are starting to dwindle down. *sigh*

Sorry for the mistakes that you will found.

**Disclaimer: **Not own everything, just a few, I guess.

* * *

_He knows that something was up when she arrived that morning to his office. He was busy with a new business plan for his company when Rachel entered his office looking a bit dejected._

_He came to her right away, the papers on his table already forgotten._

_"Rach, what's wrong?" He took him in his arms right away, rubbing circles on her back to make soothe her at least._

_"It's - it's my dad." She muttered. "He's in rehab. My aunt says that he started drinking again and when they tried to stop him, he attacked them. They didn't know what else to do so they made some calls and immediately took him in rehab even without his consent." She managed to say to Finn before tears started to fall down her cheeks._

_"Oh, Rachel," He mumbled softly and brought her face closely to his chest._

_She leaned back and looks up to meet his gaze. "I need to be there, Finn. He needs me there."_

_"I know, Rach," he replied quickly. "We'll fly to LA tonight. I just need to - "_

_"No, Finn," she shook her head and stopped him. "You don't need to come with me. I need to do this on my own and you can't leave your work here."_

_"Rachel your dad needs you and I don't want you going there by yourself." Finn argued. "I can go with you. You don't have to worry about my job. I own my company, remember."_

_"I know you do but I don't want you leaving it because of me. It's my own problem and I have to fix it on my own." Rachel said, getting frustrated already. She just wanted to really have some alone time with his father and she don't want Finn seeing his father like that. She's ashamed about it and although she knows that Finn won't judge her or her father, she still doesn't want him getting involves in her own problems. He already has a lot of things to think about and she doesn't him to put it all aside for just this._

_"Either I go with you or you won't go, Rach." Finn said to her, his voice determined._

_"Are you being serious right now?" Rachel asked him incredulously. "I'm going there Finn, by myself. And nothing can make me change my mind about it." She bit out, already getting mad at him._

_Finn sighed in frustration. He steps away from her and runs a hand to his hair. He's being unfair, he knows that but they've been there before and he doesn't want it to happen again._

_He's scared of Rachel leaving his sight. He is scared that once Rachel leave without him, she will not come back. Just like what happened before. So he maybe being so selfish right now but he doesn't care at all. Rachel is part of him now and he doesn't want to let her go. Not ever._

_He then turns his eyes back to her and sighed. "I'm sorry okay?" He said as he came closer to her and took her hands with his. "I just - this happened before with us, remember? And I can't get it out of my head that it's going to happen again."_

_Rachel's eyes widened when she realized what Finn was saying. She never thought that Finn still thinks that she may leave him every time. She felt guilty and sorry because she was the reason why he's feeling like that._

_"I don't want you to go alone because I'm afraid that you will never come back, just like what happened before. I'm sorry I just - "_

_"Hey," she said softly, putting her hand on his jaw. "I'm not going to run, Finn. Not anymore. You're the love of my life and I will never ever do that to you again, okay?" she smiled softly at him._

_She still saw some hesitance in his eyes when he nodded._

_"Look, if it will make you feel better, I'll even let you fly there using your private plane and maybe even Rory with me just so you have someone looking out for me." She smiles._

_Finn really likes the idea and even when he is still not sure about everything, Rachel gave him a great idea that both of them knows he will agree._

_"Maybe even call me every day?" he suggested, arching his eyebrow._

_Rachel laughs softly. "Okay, that's reasonable enough."_

_He pulls her closer to him as if it's not enough. "We're gonna be okay, right?" he asked her softly._

_"Yeah. You're stuck with me remember?"_

_He chuckled and kissed her on the head. "Glad to hear that."_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_Two weeks after Rachel flew to LA, Finn is on the phone talking to Rachel who is a mess right now. Her dad had been brought to the hospital due to his problem on the liver. She said her dad might need a surgery but they are still waiting for the scans._

_Finn wanted to be there for her but Rachel insisted that she's fine and that he has nothing to worry about. She's just shocked about what happened and that she can't control her emotions. She assured him a couple of times that she really is fine and that he don't have to be worried._

_Finn wasn't sure if he should just let her be but he just agreed to her, even if he himself wanted to just ignore her wishes and be there as soon as he can._

_After that phone call, he tried to focused himself back to his work but failed several times so he just turn his chair back from his table and face the New York City skyline, thinking about how was she's there with herself and how he was supposed to convince himself that she's going to be fine without him._

_The next day Rachel called Finn again saying that her dad needs a surgery, a liver transplant. She's not crying this time but he still feel that she's not alright. Finn is now more determine to fly there and be with Rachel, even if Rachel doesn't want him too._

_So after that phone call, Finn told Tina that he's flying to LA that night and she needs to reschedule his every appointment. He was about to go back to his work when his phone rang again. He thought it was Rachel but when he looks at the screen, it was his step-brother Kurt._

_"Kurt! Hey! What's -"_

_"Finn, dad is in the hospital. He had a heart attack and he's -" Kurt didn't get to finish his rambling. He was already crying._

_Finn's heart went stilled for a moment, but regained immediately and stood up from his seat, taking his coat with him already going outside his office._

_"I'll be there as soon as I can, Kurt." he said to him. Kurt didn't say anything back and hang up._

_Everything went so fast after that. All that Finn remembers is him talking to Tina about his schedule for the day and now he's almost there to the hospital, hoping and praying that everything's fine and that Burt is alright when he arrive._

_He got out of the car quickly when he arrived in front of the hospital, running as fast as he can to the front desk and not caring if he turn off the engine of his car or not. He doesn't care about everything right now except the health of his father._

_When the nurse told him where to go, he runs on the way there, dodging everything and everyone that's on his way._

_He stopped immediately when he found Kurt, Blaine and his mom on the hallway crying. And he knows something is not right. He knew immediately that something is wrong._

_Kurt spotted him looking at them and he runs to him quickly, sobbing into his shoulders while he hugs him._

_"He's - he's - he's -" Kurt can't continue what he want to say and sobbed uncontrollably into Finn's arms._

_Finn can't move. He saw Blaine stepping to him and Kurt and put his hand on Kurt's back and the other to Finn's other shoulder. Still he doesn't move. He doesn't want to know what happened. He doesn't want to believe what happened._

_His mom walks slowly towards them, tears are pouring from her eyes as she looked at him, shaking her head as if that is enough to say what really happened._

_No, it can't be. He can't be dead. He supposed to grow old with his mom while he and Kurt visit them with their sons and daughters. He's supposed to be having a chat with him while Rachel and his mom talk on the kitchen about babies. He shouldn't be dead. He still needs to learn a lot from him._

_That's what he is trying to tell himself but he know even if he say it to himself a million times, his dad is never coming back._

_His knees started to feel jelly and he fall down in his knees as his eyes started to form and shed some tears. He still doesn't say anything. He doesn't even know if he can talk or move right now. His mind went blank all of a sudden and now the pain in his heart started to grow stronger, just like what he felt when he lost his dad before._

_He just stays kneeling in the hallway, not hearing everything what the people around him is saying. His body started to shake as he sobbed into Kurt's arms. His father is dead and again he was too late._

_The day didn't pass by without Finn trying to call Rachel. It always goes to her voicemail but he still tries multiple times. She is probably preparing for the surgery right now. He remembered that he was supposed to fly to LA tonight to support her but after that just happened a couple of hours ago, he doesn't know if he can come there at all._

_The cries have now subsided but the pain was still visible at their faces. Finn never stops calling Rachel from the moment he stood up from the hallway and sat down on one of the chairs. His mother and Kurt talk to the doctors about something, probably about what will happen to his dad's body._

_Blaine is sitting next to him still shocked and hurt about what happened. He looks at Finn now and then but doesn't say anything._

_Finn gave up when he tried calling Rachel for the umpteenth time. He looks at the screen of his phone and waited for the last time for Rachel to answer him. He just sighed in defeat when it just went to voicemail so he just decided to leave her a message._

_Rachel woke up a few hours after her surgery. Her aunt was there besides telling her that the surgery went well and that they just have to wait for his dad to wake up. She was glad of course but there's something inside of her that's making her still not alright. She has a feeling that something is not alright._

_She then thought about it and immediately find for her phone from her aunt. Her aunt frowned at her sudden mood but gave it to her. She found it turned off and when she opened it, she found a lot of missed calls from Finn and a voicemail._

_Her heart started beating when she listened to Finn's voicemail, feeling that something is really not fine._

_"Rach," Finn said, his voice break and then she heard him sniff. "I'm at the hospital. It's - it's my dad. He's dead, Rach. He died this afternoon and I - "Finn started crying again, and just by hearing him sobbing makes Rachel's eyes tear up. She covers her lips with her hand as her tears started to flow to her cheeks._

_"I need you, Rach. I - I don't - I just want you here right now. But I know that you can't and I don't know what to do anymore." She heard him took a deep breath, sniffing once again. "Call me when you get this. I love you." and then the line went dead._

_Rachel started wiping the tears that flowed ob her cheeks as she turned her head to face her aunt who is worried about what made her cry._

_"It's Finn. His father died earlier and he needs me right now. I have to get back there as soon as I can." She tried to sit up but pain shock through her abdomen and she quickly lie back down. Her aunt stood and assisted her back to her lying position._

_"Rachel, you're still healing from your surgery and it's the doctor's decision on when you should go home." Her aunt reminded her that as if she doesn't know it yet. Of course she knows but right now, she doesn't even care. Finn needed him right now._

_She gave a lot of time to her dad these past few days and she thinks that her dad would understand if she has to leave. She just really hope that her dad would be fine after the surgery or she doesn't have much choice but to stay longer in LA, even if her boyfriend really needed him right now._

_Rachel called Finn right after she listens to his voicemail. She doesn't know what she can do as of right now. She's stuck in the hospital for at least a week to be truly recovered. She can't wait that long but her aunt and her doctor insisted her to do so._

_"Rach," Finn's voice broke when he answered her call._

_"Finn, I'm so sorry." That's all that she can say to him as her tears started to form again in her eyes. "I really - I really wish I could be there right now." She sniffs as she wipes her tears from her cheeks._

_"Then be here, Rach. Please." The sound of desperation in his voice makes her more guilty and sorry for not being there with him. She wants to be there but it seems the earth does not want them to be together at this point._

_She still has a week to spend in her bed just like her doctor told her to and she still have to talk to her father when he wakes up. She needs to be there when he wakes up and convince him somehow to go back to rehab and be treated. That's what she came there in the first place._

_"I really want to, Finn but I can't. I'm still stuck here for a week and my father is still not fine. I'm really, really sorry, Finn."_

_He didn't say anything back for awhile then she heard him sigh. "It's fine. I understand. I-I gotta go, Rach. I still need to help mom to prepare for the funeral." He lied. He never intended to help his mom and Kurt for the funeral. He doesn't want to go back to that place of his mind where his sorrows lie. And even if he knows that Rachel probably doesn't believe him, he will still assume that she did._

_"Okay," Rachel said, wiping her tears once again. "I love you, Finn."_

_"I love you." and then he hangs up, feeling a bit neglected and lonely as he went back to his room and opening a bottle of vodka._

_A week had pass and the whole conflict about Rachel and Finn grew more. They still talk to each other every day but the neediness in Finn's voice is still evident and Rachel feels guiltier when she hears it. She had been apologizing to him every time but Finn grew tired of it every time he hears her said it. It's like he only became more depressed than he is right now every time Rachel apologizes to him. Sometimes he even thinks that maybe Rachel is not doing any effort at all to go back to New York and be with him in this difficult time. But he always shrugs it off and just drowns his sorrows with every bottle alcohol he can found on his place. It helps a lot just like the other times when he needs it but it was just always temporary._

_Rachel had been discharged by her doctor and immediately went to talk to her father when she heard that he was awake._

_He found him sitting up from his bed and talking to his doctor. She waited a moment for them to be finished and when they did, she quickly went to him and hugs him, being glad that he is alright._

_The whole talk about getting his dad back to rehab was hard for Rachel, especially when her dad isn't actually happy about it. It took her a lot of convincing and pep talks before his father finally gave up and said yes to Rachel. Rachel felt a bit better after that. That means she can finally go back to New York and go see Finn. She can finally be there for him this time._

_The burial will happen tomorrow and Rachel was already relieved that she can actually come and give her condolences. She immediately went back to her aunt's house and packs her things as fast as she can then went straight to the airport. She was excited and worried at the same time. It's like there's something that going to happen and she's afraid that it has something to do between her and Finn._

_Finn, on the other hand, is still stuck on his house, isolating himself from the outside world as he drank himself to sleep every time he wakes up. Sam had been there frequently to join him and check up on him sometimes but he never did convince Finn to go out of his house once._

_It is the day where they will put his dad's body to rest and he doesn't want to have anything to do about it. Heck, he doesn't want to see his dad's body lowering to the ground. So instead, he locks himself in his house, only bringing his bottle of vodka as company._

_Kurt and his mother had been trying to call him but neither of their calls interests him in answering. They're just going to make him go there and he made it clear ever since he left the hospital that day that he doesn't want to go to any of it._

_Sam also had been there this morning and asked him if he would go but he just snorted at him and wave him off. Sam, as always, sighed defeated as he went out of his house. Sam is a good friend to him. He is indeed one of his best friends. But none of them can actually make him go there at all. He knows someone that can but knowing that that person is too far away from him right now, there really is no other choice for him but to be stuck in his room._

_Rachel arrived safely back in NYC but still feeling she just stole something and the cops are looking for her. And by cops, she meant Finn. She doesn't know why but she feels like she had done something really bad to him and now she's on her way to face the consequences._

_She is guilty of course and feeling a lot more scared. She has no idea what Finn will do when they see each other. Finn is not answering his phone since yesterday and she felt like it's her fault why._

_He wakes up when he felt someone touches his face. The lights were all off and the thick curtains on his bedroom are covering entirely the windows. He can't see anything but still feeling that someone was sitting right next to him as he lie on his bed. He caught the hand and touches it. It was soft and small, just like the ones Rachel has. He blinks his eyes a few times as if that will help him see more in the dark._

_"Rachel?" he asks his voice still groggy._

_He doesn't hear any reply but heard a soft chuckle. Then when his eyes started to adjust through the dark, he finally sees a silhouette of a woman. The first thing he saw was the hair and although he couldn't see what color is it, he knew it was same length as Rachel's._

_He felt a sigh of relief. His girl is finally back. The love of his life is now back._

_"It's m - "_

_She doesn't get to finish what she was about to say when Finn pulled her closer an touches his lips quickly to hers._

_Then he lets go, breaking the contact between the two. It was wrong. He made a mistake. That's not Rachel's lips. That's not how Rachel kisses him. Suddenly she finally see who it really was. The long hair and the soft and small hands do not belong to Rachel._

_"Quinn?" he says in confusion._

_Then he realizes that the lights outside his room is already on, making him understand why he can finally see her, and seeing someone just by his door, looking at them both with a horrified and pain expression made him stood up quickly and panic._

_"Rachel!" he called out to her as she turns away and run to his front door, slamming it to his face when he tried to catch her._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The silence is deafening between the two. Neither has spoken ever since Rachel opened the front door of her apartment and find Finn looking as handsome like the last time they see each other.

Rachel looks at him and found him looking tired. His eyes are bloodshot, like he never slept last night. He looks he doesn't even shave for long now and he really, really looks so tired.

"Um, hey Finn!" Blaine said behind Rachel, finally breaking the silence between them.

Finn tore his eyes away from Rachel reluctantly and stares at Blaine, who he didn't know was in Rachel's apartment.

"Hey, Blaine," he said to him then his eyes went back straight to meet Rachel's stare. "Do you mind if I speak to Rachel alone? I just really have a lot to say to her." he asks Blaine, still not tearing his eyes from Rachel.

"Uh, yeah! Sure! I need to be somewhere anyways so," Blaine trailed off, looking at Rachel for a moment. Rachel looks back at him and nodded.

She knows that Blaine is just lying but she understand why he did it.

He left the two immediately and promise Rachel to see her later. Rachel hasn't heard anything that Blaine because she was still busy staring at Finn.

When she realized that she and Finn are finally alone, panic starts to get into her. This is the first time that she's alone again with Finn after the whole incident and she feels like she's going to have a panic attack.

"Mind if I come in?" Finn asks, slightly getting nervous too. It feels like he's back from meeting Rachel for the first time and she's asking her again for a chance.

"What're you doing here?" she ignores him.

"Rach," he sighs exasperatedly. He looks down to his feet, not quite sure what he will say to her. He didn't even plan all of this. He just decided to see Rachel whatever may happen because of it. And now, that he's actually standing a few feet away from her makes him somewhat paralyzed. He has no idea what to even say to her.

Then he looks up to her, suddenly becoming determined. The only reason why he went there in the first place is very obvious. It what he always wants from her, even before.

"I want you back, Rach," he said, hoping that somehow, it will change something.

Rachel looks at him with sadness. If only things were different, she would gladly accept him back. But now, she doesn't even know if she could at least trust him. Things have changed. They're not the same Finn and Rachel anymore. And as much as she wants to come back with him, it's not that easy anymore.

"Finn, I – "

"I can earn your trust again," he said immediately, interrupting her. "I-I can marry you, Rach. Here."

He pulled out something out of his pocket and got down on one knee immediately, making Rachel gasped and took a step back. "I will be loyal to you, Rachel. I promise. Just-just marry me."

She looks down to Finn, becoming more confused than ever. They've been here before, exactly the same reason why Finn proposed to him. And this time is no different. The feeling is still the same. She looks at him the same way she did before and it's still hurts her to see him like this.

She took a deep breath, knowing that she has to do this to Finn again. She has to decline him again by saying something she doesn't want to say but need it just to make him realize that she can't take this anymore.

"I still can't, Finn," she said.

"Give me another chance, Rach," he pleaded, taking both of her hands. "Please."

"I've met someone." She finally says, lying to him and making her heart shatter as she sees his reaction.

* * *

**A/N: **Tell me what you think.

I may update after 2 weeks or earlier if I'm not busy anymore.

Thanks for reading ! :)


	7. New Kind of Relationship

**A/N:** Hi once again. I think this two weeks per update is working. The activities at school are still kicking my butt but I did manage to finish this for all of you.

Thanks for the cool reviews.

Sorry for the errors and mistakes for this chapter.

In this chapter: The last flashback but still not sure. A cliffhanger. Date. Painful talk. Get ready.

Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own everything except for the plot.

* * *

_Rachel stormed out of his apartment after what she just witnessed. She doesn't know what to think of it anyway but it was definitely something she never thought Finn would do to her. Seeing him kissed Quinn like that is like twisting a knife into her heart and shredding it into pieces._

_She kept on walking fast, ignoring the calls of Finn and the look Thomas gave her who has no idea what happened. She's just really thankful that the elevator closes quickly before Finn can actually get in._

_She held back her cry because she knows she won't be able to stop. She doesn't want everyone see her cry once she steps out of the building._

_The elevator opens when it reaches the ground floor and Rachel steps out immediately but stops once again when Finn stood in her way._

_"Rachel, wait please. Let me explain." Finn said immediately holding her arm not too tightly. "It isn't what you think, okay? I was - "_

_Finn didn't get to finish what he's supposed to say when Rachel's palm already hit his face. It made Rachel's hand sting and red because of the impact but she really needs to do it._

_"Don't you dare follow me, Finn!" She pointed her finger at him. Her eyes are starting to form some tears that she had been trying to stop._

_She passes Finn and continues to walk out of the building. Finn turns and run to Rachel again._

_"Rachel, please. Listen to me. It was a misunderstanding, okay? I didn't know it was her. I just woke up and drunk and I felt her touched my face and I first thought it was you. That's the reason why I kissed her, Rach. I thought she was you." Finn rambles as he tried to explain to Rachel what really happened. But none of what he said makes Rachel understand. Maybe because her mind was too busy replaying what she just saw over and over again in her head that she hadn't actually heard everything Finn had just said._

_"You know," she said as she looks at him in the eye. "I'm looking at you right now and all I can see is you kissing her." She wiped the tear that had fallen from her eyes. She looks away from him and more tears started to flow down her cheeks. That's why she had been so worried and nervous on the way back here. She hadn't realized that what will happen is much worse than what she'd thought._

_"Rachel," he said, trying to make her look at him but failed._

_Rachel swallowed and decided. She can't do this right now. She needs to go home or maybe just get away._

_"Let me go, Finn," she said, determined._

_"No, please, Rachel." He pulls her closer to him but she just pushes him away, as if being close to him would crush her even more._

_Pain flickered in his eyes when she stepped back. "I'm - I - I just can't, Finn," she inhaled and looks at him in the eye. "I'm sorry." Then she turns away and leaves the building leaving Finn immobile, staring at Rachel as she walks away from his life, again. And he honestly doesn't know if he can get her back this time._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Finn stood up slowly, feeling the hurt of being rejected for the second time. It was the same thing that he experienced before when he asked Rachel to marry him and although it was the same rejection, this time the reason is so much hurtful. Rachel met someone else and he has a feeling that he knows who it is.

Rachel looked at him and feels a bit guilty. It's not that she's guilty for lying to Finn; it's the pain in Finn's face that is caused by her. Not that it was very different from lying though.

The fact that she just lied to him makes him anxious because she doesn't know if Finn knows if she's lying or not just by judging her moves, and also on what she will say to him when he ask who is it is making her panic. She has no idea whose guy she's going to tell him. Aside from his best friend, well more like ex-best friend now. But she couldn't tell him about Sam. It's too much and she hasn't even said yes to Sam every time he asks her out. And Finn may have hurt her before but she never thought of hurting him back like this.

Finn looked at him like she had slapped him or something, his eyes almost tearing up. Something registered in his eyes and she feels like he knows something she didn't.

"It's Sam, isn't it?" Finn said, the pain is still evident in his voice.

"W-what?" She stuttered. _How did he ..._

"It's him, right?" he asked her again. "Sam told me about this before and - and I just didn't think that he would actually do this." he looked away from her, feeling like he should break something. Just the thought of Rachel being with someone else hurts him but knowing that it was his best friend makes it so much worst.

Realization hits Rachel's face. That time when Sam went to see him with a shiner on his eye came running back into her mind. She asked Sam what happened but Sam just shrugged it off and laughed. She knew deep in her gut that somehow it has got something to do with her, and Finn was involved and now Finn saying it makes her realize that it really was Finn who did it to Sam.

"Is that why you hit him?" she asked him, starting to feel angry at him. Not because he hit him but because Sam was his best friend. He could have at least done something besides hitting him.

"Yeah, I hit him, Rach," Finn confessed. "Because he was supposed to support me at those times when I was heartbroken with you leaving me. He should have been there for me because he was supposed to be my best friend. But he wasn't and instead he was there with you, trying to steal you from me." he snapped, his fists clenching on his sides.

"We were broken up, Finn!" She yelled. "I'm not yours to keep anymore."

"Do you like him?" he asked suddenly.

"It's clearly none of your business," Rachel rolled her eyes, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, I know." he said softly. He bent his head down and sighed, realizing that he doesn't have any chance with her anymore.

Rachel stared at him and felt bad for yelling at him. She shakes her head and puts her hands on her sides.

"Look, I'm still undecided if I'm going to invite you in or not, but I would feel really bad if I don't so - and since I already forgiven you and all, I think - "

"You've forgiven me?" Finn asks, looking shock as he looks back to Rachel.

Rachel smiled a bit. "Yeah." she said softly.

"That's great." Finn felt relieved, feeling like all his problems has gone away completely.

"So, do you want to come in? I mean since we could be at least be friends, I think it's just right." she shrugs.

Finn smiled sadly. "We've never been friends, Rach,"

Rachel bit her lip, wondering what she should say to him. "I know." she said.

Finn doesn't speak for a while, considering her offer for a moment. He clearly isn't up for being just a friend for Rachel. He wants to be more. He wants to be the guy who she loves, wants and needs. He wants to be hers. But he knows Rachel doesn't want the same thing right now. She wants him to be her friend, just that.

Finally Finn looks at her, already decided. "Okay, fine. If being your friend will make me close to you again, then okay."

Rachel smiled up at him but feels a bit worried. Finn is right about them not being friends before, and she's a bit wary whether this new relationship with Finn will go smoothly as she hopes.

Finn smiled before allowing himself inside Rachel's apartment. He stops on Rachel's side and turn his head to her.

"But just so you know," he whispered to her. "This doesn't mean that I'm okay with us just being friends. You know me Rachel and I don't just do the friend thing."

She shivered when she felt Finn's breath on her neck. Finn passes her and walks inside her apartment leaving Rachel with doubts and fears on having Finn inside her apartment. She's now debating with herself on whether this is going to be just fine and control herself from doing something very inappropriately to Finn, like tearing his clothes off right now.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Finn kind of likes the idea of being Rachel's friend. Sure, it makes him sort of heartbroken for not having Rachel back but it sure hell made him more determined to do whatever it takes to make her comeback to him, even if it means that he is becoming more of like a pervert maniac.

He keeps on whispering sexy things to her whenever he feels like it. He keeps on doing those gestures like putting his arm on Rachel's back like he used to do when they were together and sometimes he even tried to change his shirt in front of her when they went for a run. Yeah, Finn will never forget Rachel's face that time.

Rachel, on the other hand, is now getting frustrated at her feelings whenever she's with Finn. Finn wants to see her every single day and even if she declines and reason out that she has plans for the day, Finn will eventually be waiting for her outside the diner.

It's been three days since Rachel and Finn started interacting again and frankly, Finn is having the best days of his life. He may be just a friend for Rachel now but soon he knows that he will get her back. That's why he had been so adamant on seeing her every minute of every day, no matter what it cost him.

Rachel just received a text from Sam, asking her for lunch, and since it is Tuesday - the day Sam wants to spend the day with her - she knows that she will get a text from him today. Before she always said yes to him for lunch but now, seeing her situation with Finn, it's going to be hard for her to reason out to Sam or even to Finn.

It's not that she wants to hang out with Finn always; it's just that it's going to be so hard to explain to Sam that she can't go today because of Finn. And she also just can't say to Finn that she's going out for lunch with Sam that easy. She doesn't want to hurt the two of them but it's getting difficult for her to choose who to go to with today. But she really have to choose who to go with since she's starving and her co-workers already thought that she's going out for lunch so they had their own plans.

Rachel's phone rang in her pocket. It's Sam. She immediately excuses herself to the table that she's serving and goes quickly to the locker room.

"Rachel!" Sam greeted her when she answered. "I'm on my way to the diner to pick you up. I think we should try Thai food this time. Do you like that? You could choose something else if - "

"Um, Sam, I uh," she stops, not knowing what to say to him.

"Oh, are you busy? I'm sorry. I didn't know you're - "

"No, it's fine, I just - "she paused. She really needs  
to decide right now or people in this diner will have to see a real life match between two guys. "I just really don't Like Thai food." she continued, biting her lip so hard with her decision.

"Oh! Okay then. How about you choose what to eat and I'll wait for your shift to end?"

She closes her eyes, already starting to have doubts about her decision. "Okay. I'll see you soon then."

They said their goodbyes before Rachel put her phone on her bag and went back outside. She was on her way back to the table she's serving earlier when she stops. Finn was already sitting on one of the booths, grinning at her. He waves at her and if she weren't so nervous right now, she would have smiled back at him.

He can't be here. He can't see Sam. She doesn't know what will happen if the two guys see each other and honestly, she really doesn't want to know. She has a bad feeling that it would be a total chaos.

She walks slowly towards the table that she supposed to serve and just ignored Finn ho is still watching her every move.

To say that she us freaking out right now is an understatement. Sam would be here any second and she needs to make Finn leave right now.

When she finishes serving on a strict and impatient customer, she makes her way to Finn, pulling him from where his seating and immediately drags him outside.

"Woah, what's going on?" Finn asks him when they are finally outside.

"You need to leave. Now." Rachel cuts to the chase. She puts her hands on her hips, attempting to look more intimidating to Finn.

Finn just arches his eyebrow and stares at her. "What? Why?"

"I have plans today with - with a friend so we can't have lunch together." she looks around outside the diner and tries to see if Sam us already close.

"Okay," he says slowly. "Then I guess I'll just come with you then. We can use my car to - "  
"Noo!" Rachel stops him quickly. "You can't come."

Finn blinks at her in confusion. "But why?"

"Because you just can't." Rachel said firmly, not able to meet Finn's gaze.

He knows of course that something was up with her. Rachel isn't the type of girl who would isolate him with her other friends. And he knows it isn't because they were broken and she still feels uncomfortable having him as a friend.

Then it him like a splash of cold water on the face. It wasn't because of any of the things he thought. She doesn't want him to come because she's not having lunch with just a friend. It is someone both of them knew that he wouldn't like to be around him right now.

Finn's face quickly becomes hurt and bitter. Rachel caught the change of his mood and she knew that he already knows who it is.

He gives her a hurt look. "It's him, isn't it? Sam?"

Rachel has no idea what to say to him. She can't come up with words that won't hurt Finn any less than he is right now. So she just stares at him guiltily, knowing that even if she don't answer him, he already knew that it really is Sam.

Finn looks away from her and tries his best not to act like a lunatic right now. He closes his eyes and count to ten to make himself calm down. He really can't act like a total jerk right now. He accepted this situation knowing that things like this will happen so he better start sucking it all up and act appropriately as Rachel's friend.

He finally turns to her and stares at her worried beautiful hazel orbs. "Okay. I'll get out of your way then."

She stares at him, unknowing if he is really serious then just nodded. "Okay."

She is still waiting for him to say something else but he doesn't. He just stands there in front of her for awhile and stares at her.

He then finally just sighed and turns around, leaving her still looking at him as he gets inside his car and left.

She doesn't really know why all of a sudden she started feeling down. She did decide to spend time with Sam. She's the one who made Finn leave. But now she's not even sure if she's relieved that Finn left before Sam arrives.

Sam eventually did arrive and sat on one of the stools at the counter. He waved at her and smiled but all she could return was a small smile. The look on Finn's face is still on Rachel's mind and she doesn't know if she can be happy at all after that.

When Rachel is done clearing the tables, she said goodbye to Billy, the owner of the diner, and to her coworkers before going to the locker room to change.

And as she puts on her own clothes back on, she reminds herself a lot to try to clear Finn from her head just this once. She's going out with Sam and he really deserves her attention right now, even if it really sucks to go out right now with him.

Sam was waiting outside when she came out. He looks very cute in her opinion. In fact, he looks like a model wearing a grey suit, white shirt and black necktie as he leans on his car. It's like seeing a photo in a magazine with a hot guy and a sleek and expensive car.

"Hey," he greeted her, stepping closer to her.

"Hi!" she said shyly.

"You ready for lunch?" he asked, grinning.

"Yeah. Let's go!" she smiles back at him

She's going to have a good time for sure. Well, she really hopes so. It's not like she's actually used to have lunch with him. But whatever happens with the two of them, she really just wishes that Finn will not invade her mind the whole time she's with him.

And while Rachel and Sam go out for lunch, Finn is already on his way back to his place. He grips the steering wheel so hard that it turns his knuckles white. He's controlling himself for going back there and beat Sam to death. But he knew he can't. Rachel will definitely not like it.

He saw Santana sitting on the couch in the living room and watching some show when he arrives. She just glances at him and waves before turning her attention back to the TV. He ignores her and went directly to the kitchen to get him something to drink, liquor for example.

Santana follows him to the kitchen when she caught his mood. She knows she went to see Rachel again and the last few days, he was all happy face and good mood and now, it looks like he had been gone to war and lost.

"What's up?" She found him sitting on one of the stools in the kitchen counter, drinking beer. "Date turned out bad?"

"She has other plans for the day." Finn said, staring at his bottle of beer.

"Ooh, who's the guy?" Santana went closer to him, standing across the counter.

Finn hesitated a bit but then looks up from the bottle to stare at her eyes. "Sam."

He watches her, noticing her sassiness falter for a bit but then quickly recovers and smile. "Getting my sloppy seconds, eh?" she crossed her arms and smirked.

"Don't, Santana." He said calmly as he drinks his beer. "You broke up with him so you have no right to say some shit like that."

He sees her shrug but he knows that she's very affected on what he just said. He drinks the rest of his beer before going to get another.

"So, what's your plan for the day?" she asks Finn. "Let me guess, drinking every bottle of beer in your fridge and think about all the happy times you had with Rachel?"

She looks at her for a minute, considering what she just said. It's a great suggestion when he thinks about it but it's not what he wants anymore. He just wants to see her, that's it. For him it's feels like they had been separated too long and now, he just wants to just see her every day. Even if they're not the way he wants it to be.

He tips back the bottle and drink, emptying it as quickly as he can. He puts down the bottle and passes Santana.

"I'll be at my office working. You can just leave anytime you want." He said to her as he made his way upstairs.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Later that day, Rachel is clearing the tables on the diner before finally ending her shift for the day. And since Jake is the only busboy for today, she helps him clear and cleans the tables as the two talks.

"Have fun with your date earlier?" Jake teased him as he collects all the plates while Rachel wipes the table.

"It's not a date, Jake. How many do I have to tell you that?" she said to him, slapping his arm playfully.

Jake just laughs. "What? That guy is really into you, Rachel. And even if you won't admit it, I know you like him as well."

"Yeah, I like him. He's a good guy but I don't want to date him, you know." She turns to him when she's finished with her job.

"Why not? You just said he's a great guy. What's the problem?"

"Nothing. It's just – I don't know. It's too complicated. He used to date Finn's best friend, you know."

Jake arches his eyebrow. "So it all comes back to Finn then, huh?"

"If you must know, I was talking about his best friend, not him."

"Totally." He says to her as they both go to the next table. Rachel just rolled her eyes and ignores him as she started picking up the plates and gives it to him.

"You didn't answer my question though. How's your date with Sam?" he asked her again.

"My _lunch_ with Sam is fine. It was uneventful really. We just ate and talk for a bit." Rachel said to him as she recalls what happened earlier with her and Sam.

It was really uneventful. Rachel wasn't in the mood at all since she was still affected on how she and Finn talked. And she hates herself for caring once again about him. Because frankly, she should just hate him for all the things that happened but now, it's like she just can't anymore.

Sam feels that something is bothering her though and he did ask her about it many times but she just kept on saying that it was nothing and she's fine. He didn't believe her every time. The fact is that he knows that she had been seeing Finn again and although he didn't actually asks her about it, he knows that he has something to do with Rachel's mood.

Still he tried to make her laugh or smile all the way through lunch but none of his tactics worked. So he just let her be for a while and studied her. And then just drive her back to the diner and said goodbye to her like it doesn't affect him at all.

And now as he watches Rachel from afar, he's worried that he's never going to be good for her because she still loves Finn. Not that he really didn't know it before, but he thought that pursuing her every day would actually do the trick for her to forget him. But clearly everything he does doesn't do anything for her.

He watches her every move as she and Jake cleans the table at the diner. He likes the way she laughed when Jake said something to her. It always does something to his heart. How he wish it was him instead of Jake.

His fantasies are distracted by a sexy Latina woman getting out of a familiar car and walking her way inside the diner. It's Santana Lopez, the woman who broke her heart a few years ago. And his heart goes beating hard so fast once again. He hates himself for that, because he shouldn't have these feelings for her anymore. He is supposed to be in love with Rachel now. Not her. But why does his heart is doing this to him right now?

Inside the diner, Rachel and Jake are still busy cleaning the tables when the doors open. The two of them turns to greet the new customer and both of them are shock to see the Latina they were just talking about standing inside the diner and looking at them, no at Rachel.

Santana narrowed her eyes at her as she steps closer to where Rachel and Jake are standing. She turns to Jake for a while. "Hey Puck's brother from another mother, can I steal Rachel for a sec?" Rachel and Jake were both surprised at what Santana said. Nobody knows that information except Jake. Rachel looks at him for an explanation but Jake just nodded and immediately left her with Santana.

Santana then turns to her. "I think we should talk, don't you?" she cocks her head to the side and stared at her.

"About what?" Rachel asked, confused.

"You, Finn, all that shit." She shrugs. "And I think I need to give you Auntie Tana's sweet but harmful pep talk." She smiled at her. "Shall we?"

* * *

**A/N: ** So tell me how was it :)

If you have questions, feel free to ask me. I promise to answer them all.

Thanks for reading. Please review.


	8. Another Turn of Events

**A/N: **This took a while but since the last chapter only got 4 reviews, I kinda got lazy and I'm sorry for that. I still have a lot of stuff to do in school so I can't find a good time in writing anymore. Hope you forgive me.

Anyways, thanks for those people who reviewed. That means a lot.

Sorry for the errors and stuff. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything.

* * *

"So, um, what do you want to talk about?" Rachel asks Santana as they sat on one of the booths at the diner. She has no idea why she is nervous but all she knows is that Santana is here to protect her best friend.

"Clearly not about the weather, Berry." Santana looks at her fingernails as if bored. The she stares back to Rachel, looking very pissed all of a sudden. "I don't know if you're a sadist or you just want to hurt Finn every time and to be honest I'm done with it."

"I'm hurting him?" Rachel asks in disbelief. "He's the one who cheated on me, Santana! Don't you think you should tell that to him?"

Santana just laughs at her, "Cheated? Wow! I can't believe you would really accuse him of that when all I have been telling you ever since you've been together is that Finn never cheats. Don't you remember all that? The times that you felt so fucking insecure with Quinn?"

Rachel flinched when Santana cursed. Of course she remembers all those times that she was so worried about Quinn. And she was right about her. She thought she could trust her but she was wrong.

"I saw them kissed, Santana!" she snaps, now glaring at her. "What do you think I'm supposed to think about that?"

"Okay, fine. Let's say that they kissed." Santana leaned forward and put her hands on the table. "What did Finn say about that? I'm sure Finn explained that to you." she arches her brow, wanting to know what really happened between the two. She hasn't asked Finn yet because she still doesn't know if they are back in good terms.

"Well, she said she thought it was me." Rachel tells her, finding it still ridiculous.

Santana clasped her hands together and leaned back. Finn just couldn't think of Quinn to be Rachel without any cause.

"Is it dark then?"

"Well, yes." she purses her lips and looks down to the table.

"And I figured he's drunk that time since, you know, he has his own way in dealing with grief. I just don't understand why you don't believe him, Rachel."

"I want to. I really do. But I just can't get it out of my head every time I look at him. And the fact that -"

"He kissed Quinn, the only woman who gets you so insecure?" Santana finishes her sentences which made Rachel flinched and silently agree.

Santana shakes her head. "Seriously Rachel? Finn had been the one who understands you every time. Hell, he forgave you from leaving without any reason. Don't you think if he really wants to cheat on you, he could have just let you leave that time so e could have all the fun he wants?"

Rachel wants to say something back but Santana holds up her hand, stopping her. "And to be honest, I want to just tell Finn to just move on from you and find someone else because you're so selfish. You always think about what you're feeling. You always make him try to fight for you. And what does he get from that, huh? You, accusing him of adultery, which is what Finn hate most in doing since he had experience it."

Santana stands up from the booth and glare at the silent Rachel. "You know what? I'm done trying to make you understand him and have this all these pep talks that are clearly not making you any less dumb and selfish. Finn is my best friend and I don't want to see him like that anymore. Don't get back together with him, that's fine. But don't make him your friend and start dating the guy who used to be his best friend. Get your shit together, Berry." Santana left after that, leaving a hurt and shocked Rachel that is still not moving from her seat.

Jake walks cautiously towards her. He witnessed everything that happened between the two and he's pretty surprise about it too.

"Hey," he said. "Are you okay?"

Rachel slowly looks up from the table and found Jake standing beside her.

"Um, yeah. I'm - I'm fine." she swallowed before standing up.

"You sure? Because I don't think that exchange between the two of you are okay. I don't mean to hear everything but I just want to make sure that she doesn't do anything crucial to you so I watched the two of you."

Rachel smiled softly to him, thankful that he has a friend like Jake. "Thank you, Jake. And it's okay. It's just a misunderstanding between the two of us."

"Listen," Jake said hesitantly. He's not exactly sure on whether he should give an advice to her but looking at her right now makes Jake wants to do it. "I don't know what happened and I don't want to stick my nose up in someone's business but seeing Santana earlier makes me think that she really cares about her best friend. And I'm not saying that I'm siding with her or anything. I just think that maybe you kinda need to listen to her because, you know, she knows Finn a lot better than anyone else."

Rachel doesn't know what to think anymore. She feels like she should be the one to be blame and at the same time she still feels like she's the one who is suppose to be hurt. What she saw that night is not actually a memory that can be erased that easy. It took her a couple of weeks to get that image out of her head and get back on her feet. And now knowing that all this time she had misunderstood everything is making it more complicated to forget.

She thinks about Finn. How deeply he wants to get back together with him makes her unfair. He doesn't even care if she's being irrational or unfair or if she misunderstood everything. All he wants is to just get her back. And she's just so blind and stupid and most of all get her pride manipulate her that she just don't take him back. Now she thinks that maybe she really deserve everything she's feeling.

Right after her shift, she immediately goes straight to rehearsals, feeling a bit lonely for the first time. For these past few days, Finn was always driving her to rehearsals and always stays there to watch her when he has time. It makes her uncomfortable sometimes especially when her cast mates asked her about him. But deep inside, she feels happy that he was there. And right now going to the theater alone and by a cab is something she is used but not right now, it doesn't seem like that. And she hates herself for getting used to having Finn just by three days.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_She made her back to her apartment late afternoon the next day. She just went to The Tower and quit her job, though it was very hard to do especially when her boss convinced her to stay and tried to work something just so she could stay. But she was still adamant to leave. She needs to get away from this place for awhile. She decided to just go back to LA and be with her father for as long as she needs to be. Maybe that'll help her to forget the things she really wants to erase from her mind._

_She's just thankful that Finn is still not showing up explaining things that she can't really accept, though she knows that any minute he will come. She knows Finn and if she wants to leave New York in peace, she needs to finish packing as fast as she can._

_The world doesn't seem to be on her side at the moment though. As she finishes packing everything back on her suitcase, the knock on her front door came. And now she's deciding on whether she should answer it or not. The knock didn't stop though and if it is Finn, he would have yelled and bang at her door just so she could know that it was him. And that made her open the door._

_The person at the door is really not Finn though. It is the second person she clearly doesn't want to see at the time either._

_"What are you doing here Quinn?" Rachel holds the door and glared at her._

_"I'm here to tell you that none of what you're thinking is true." Quinn said calmly._

_"I don't have time for this so could you please just leave?" Rachel said, ignoring her._

_"Rachel, just please -"_

_"I trusted you Quinn. I thought that everything was just all in my head and that you and Finn are really just friends." Tears started forming on Rachel's eyes once again and she immediately wipes the tears that poured on her cheeks._

_"But we are Rachel -"_

_"But why it doesn't seem like it, huh? Why did your face looks like that earlier when I caught you too kissing, huh?"_

_This time Quinn didn't interrupt her. She has that look on her face that makes her looks like everything Rachel's thinking is true._

_"You like it, don't you?" Rachel asked her. "Finn kissed you and if I wasn't there, you could have continued it, right?"_

_"Rachel, I -"_

_"You know what? I don't care anymore. Just leave." Rachel slammed the door as hard as she could before going back to her bedroom and sit on the side of her bed. Can she just leave this city and not cry for just one time? She wipes her tears angrily from her face and stood. She needs to get out of here and be far away from New York for a while. She takes her suitcase and left her bedroom and out of her apartment._

_She exited the apartment building and hailed the passing cab on the road. The cab stops, thankfully, and she immediately makes her way to it. But before she could, and it seems like this day is really not her day at all, the oh-so-familiar expensive car pulled over next to the cab and Finn immediately climbed out of it and ran straight towards her._

"_Rachel, wait, wait" he said hurriedly, blocking her from making another step closer to the cab. He holds her arms but Rachel yanks them away from him. "Please, don't go. I'm sorry, okay? I know I shouldn't have drink that much and – and I know I should have known that it wasn't you. I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry, please, please forgive me." Finn started babbling, saying anything he can so he could make Rachel not leave._

_Rachel didn't say anything back. She just looks down and tried once again to make another step but Finn still stopped her. _

"_Look," he takes something out of his pocket quickly and shows it to Rachel. It was a small and Rachel almost gasps when she sees it. Finn opens it and there inside a simple but elegant diamond ring. "Just-just marry me then, Rachel. That way you don't have to worry about all of this anymore. Because I am officially yours, completely. I promise I'll do everything you'll say. If you want me to stop drinking, I will. If you want to never talk to Quinn again, I'll do it. Just don't go and marry me. Please, Rachel."_

_Rachel swallowed back the tears that threaten to form once again. She can't take this anymore. It hurts a lot and she just wants to leave, that's it. _

"_Let me go, Finn." She muttered then sidesteps Finn to step another step towards the cab. Now she wonders why the cab isn't still yelling at her or driving off right now. _

_Finn immediately blocks her path once again and kneels. "No, no, please, Rachel. I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please, just forgive me." Finn starts crying and encircles his arms to Rachel's waist, begging her to stay. But Rachel isn't still having it. She doesn't know why she's not getting affected by all of it. She should have been crying too and just accepts Finn's apology and move on but right now she can't. All she has inside her is rage. All she can think about now is to get away from him and Quinn. Because they deserve each other now. _

_Rachel swallowed once again and makes herself strong before pulling Finn's arms away from her waist. "I'm going to be late from my flight, Finn." She said deadpanned and she immediately tore Finn's arms from her waist and get inside the cab as quickly as she can._

"_Just drive, please." Rachel's voice broke as she speaks to the driver. Lucky for her, the driver complied and drive off, leaving Finn sobbing as he watch the cab leaves. _

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rachel opens her eyes and look back to Blaine who is listening to her as she tells him everything that happens between her ad Finn until the whole confrontation from her and Santana earlier.

"So that's everything." Rachel sighed as she finally tells Blaine what really happened between her and Finn from the beginning up to the part where Santana confronted her earlier. "I'm sorry I kept it all hidden from you."

"No, I understand." Blaine looks at her softly and put his hand above Rachel's on the table. "It must have been hard for you to keep it all in to yourself, though. But I'm really glad that you tell me."

They are still at the diner and Rachel just texted Blaine to go there so they could talk because she really needs him right now. Blaine sensed something was bugging her so he immediately left his studio and came to the diner. At first Rachel was still hesitant to tell Blaine everything but she realized it was her best friend and he shouldn't kept it all to him anymore.

And now Blaine doesn't know what to say. He just learned everything that happened from Rachel and quite frankly, his mind is still taking it all in slowly.

"So," eventually after a few silent moments, Blaine spoke. "What now?"

"I don't know. I'm still confused about it." she shakes her head as she looks down on her clasped hands.

"Do you want my advice?" Blaine arches his eyebrow.

Rachel looks up. "Of course, B."

"Talk to him, B." he said. "I know you both still love each other. I can see it in both of your eyes. What happened before were just a mistake and completely a misunderstanding, we all know that. You can't just stay mad at him for making a small mistake and let your pride rule your life. You love him, B. I think it's best if for once you show him that you don't want to lose him. Just like how he shows you that you're a part of his life." Blaine shrugs and smiled at her best friend.

"I could have just told you all of this a long time ago. Maybe it could spare me all of this despair all this time." She laughs softly.

"Well, I kinda have this special power, you know?" Blaine shrugs and they both laugh.

"Now treat me something because I just got hungry from all that talking." he grabs a menu and looks for something to eat while Rachel thinks about what she is supposed to do.

She really can't just walk right up to Finn and say that she's sorry for not wanting to understand everything and that she wants to try to get back together with him. It's really not that simple. A lot of things have changed and few years had already passed. It's not going to be easy anymore. She's not even sure if they can still work everything out. One thing she is sure though is that she still has the same feeling towards him and never will it ever be gone. She just hopes that Finn still has the same feelings too.

The two still talks about everything that they can think about while Blaine eats. It was disgusting for Rachel when the food from Blaine's mouth is flying everywhere and of course Blaine finds it funny and even do it on purpose a few times making Rachel throw a napkin at him.

By the time the two exited the diner, they found Sam outside leaning on his car, obviously waiting for Rachel. Blaine nudges her softly on her sides making her flinch.

"Hey," Sam says, walking closer to them. "I left the office early and figured I should just drive here and give you a ride home. Is that okay?" He glances at Blaine.

"Um, yeah. Of course." Rachel said, making Blaine raise his eyebrows and looks at Rachel.

"Great!" Sam grins almost excitedly and offered his hand to Rachel. Rachel took it and says her goodbyes to Blaine promising that she will text him, hinting that she'll explain everything through text. Blaine just sighed and just nodded understanding Rachel somehow.

Sam opens the door for Rachel before going to his side. He started the car and left the front of the diner immediately.

The two of them went silent after that. Sam is worried but he doesn't know why. It's like something is going to happen anytime soon and he knows he will definitely not like it. Rachel is feeling the same way too. She feels that this whole thing will mess up and will probably end badly. She needs to speak to Sam first that's why she agreed to him. She needs to fix everything that she ruined and hopes that it will not create a huge chaos after.

The two are still silent when Sam pulls over in front of Rachel's apartment building. Both of them have no idea what to say to each other. It's like there's this big awkward situation that they cannot determine.

"Rachel-"  
"Sam-"

Both of them spoke in unison, making them both chuckled.

"You go first." Sam said.

"No, you." Rachel insisted.

"Okay, um-" Sam takes a deep breath and angles his body to face Rachel. He had been trying to come up with a good speech that will actually make Rachel wants to be with him. Of course he will still take her to a lot of dates and she will not force her to make him her boyfriend that quickly. He knows that it will take a lot of time for her and he can wait for her.

"Rachel, I like you. I really, really do. Ever since I saw you at the Tower waiting for the elevator, I knew back then that I want to be with you and If it weren't for Finn, I could have asked you out even before he did but things had been difficult for me since he's my best friend and I'm still in love with Santana." he paused, wondering if it's okay for her to mention those people who made a great impact on their lives, especially Finn.

"But I am here now and the truth is, I wanna be with you and I know our very first only happened earlier so I know it's too soon for me to say this but I don't care. I will wait for you until you can say that you want to be with me too. I'm not going to pressure you or anything. I just want you to know that I'm serious about you and I really hope that you can at least try to consider this."

She stares at him with surprise. She was speechless and surprised obviously. She has no idea that Sam will say this to her right now. Now that she has been so confused and terrified about her feelings towards the two guys who seems to be entering her mind more often these days.

"Sam, I-I don't know what, to say about that." she stutters, having a difficulty with words right now.

Rachel looks at him for a moment, finding in her heart that somehow Sam could have a chance with her. But try as she might, if she can admit it aloud or not, there is still only one guy in there and unfortunately, it's not Sam.

"Look, Sam. You're a really, really good guy and you made me feel so special even if I said no to you a lot. You're sweet and charming and so fun to be with but-"

"I'm not Finn." Sam finishes her sentence, looking deflated and hurt.

She bites her lip, unable to say something after that. Yes, she is guilty for still having feelings for Finn but she never thought she was that obvious. She thought she had made everyone believed that she already moved on from him. But it turns out, none of them, including herself, never believes it.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I never planned it to be like this, I swear. I just thought that if I spend so much time with you then I won't be able to think about him anymore and I did forget about him."

"But him coming back in your life make all that feelings return, right?" Sam smiled sadly. "I understand. I actually kind of know the feeling." he chuckled.

They grew silent after that, both of them looking outside as it started raining. The sound of Sam's chuckle makes Rachel turn back to him.

"It's raining. The weather is actually feeling the same way as I am right now. I thought that only happens in movies."

Rachel just stares at him as he watches the rain pouring outside.

"Do you have an umbrella?" Sam turns to her.

"Uh, yeah. I'm always prepared for this kind of unexpected climate changes." she smiled a bit and Sam can't help but mimics the gesture.

"I hope you and Finn work it out again, you know." Sam says all of a sudden. "Even though Finn and I aren't on good terms right now but I'm still rooting for him to get you back. I mean if I can't have you then he might as well should." he shrugs. Rachel just nods.

"Thanks. For understanding, Sam." Rachel takes his hand from the console and squeezed it. "You're a good guy and Santana is dumb for ever letting you go."

"Totally." they both laugh. It feels nice for Rachel for having this kind of comfort even if they just somehow had this terrible conversation.

"Good luck to you then," Sam says. "I hope you get him back." he smiles at her sincerely. He then removes his seatbelt and pulls her into a hug, surprising her completely.

"Thank you for understanding." Rachel said then leaned back. "I hope that somehow you and Santana can get back together. You both work as a couple so it would be such a waste if you two don't work it out."

"I'll try." Sam shrugs. "You should get inside before the rain gets stronger."

Rachel nodded and leaned in to give him a kiss on his cheek before climbing out of his car and opens her umbrella as she walks quickly towards the building's entrance.

Finn arrives and pulls over a little far away from Rachel's apartment. And when he saw Sam's red car parked on the front, he felt anger rising through his system. But of course he knows he can't do anything harmful about it since Rachel is there and he did drink a bit of alcohol. Well, maybe not so little. He actually can't remember how much he drinks. He's too busy thinking about Rachel.

Yes, he promised to himself to never touch alcohol anymore because he knows Rachel will get mad but thinking about her and Sam being on a date is not something he can do when sober.

And right now, he thinks he is doing something stupid. The idea just came out of nowhere and now here he is.

He also sees the hugging and the kissing of the two so that makes him more determine to climbed out of his car and beat Sam. And now that Rachel just went inside makes him wants to do it. But thankfully, Sam already hit the road before he could actually do it.

He gets out of his car, not minding the rain or anything else. He just wants to talk to Rachel. He had been dying to speak to her since he left the diner and now that he's finally there, the anxiety starts to creep up into him.

This is actually not something he thought about so that makes it totally stupid. Plus, he's drunk and he shouldn't go to Rachel. He shouldn't be even driving, like at all. Lucky for him, he was never pulled over by cops or worse, got into an accident. Yeah, he really needs to have Thomas to drive him next time.

He had been standing outside the building for a while now and people are starting to stare at him. He may look like some weirdo for them right now but he doesn't care. The rain feels good. It makes him think much clearer.

He takes a deep breath and finally started to walk inside, not minding the people looking at him when he enters the building. They're not going to stop him of course. He's Finn Hudson and everyone in New York knows who he is. So they can go and stare all they want.

When he reaches the second floor, his steps falter when he sees Rachel's unit. Now the idea of him being there is much clearer. It is really stupid. But he can't back out now. This is now or never and really needs to talk to her.

He steps closer to her closed door and knock three times. He heard footsteps and movements inside before the door finally opens and reveals Rachel, wearing a bathrobe and staring at him with surprise and confusion.

"Finn," she breathes. "Wha-What are you doing here? And why are you soaking wet?" She looks at him up and down.

* * *

**A/N:** 4 more chapters left. I'm going to finish this story as quickly as I can.

Reviews are very much appreciated.


	9. Here For Good

**A/N: **I'm back and still stressed out from the real world but I still managed to get this chapter done although late. I'm sorry about that.

Thank you guys for reviewing. Never thought that you will consider leaving a message even if you're just a silent reader. Thanks for that.

Hope this chapter will make you feel better.

Sorry for the mistakes

Enjoy reading!

**Disclaimer: **don't own anything.

* * *

She stares at him with bafflement, wondering why he is standing outside her door looking like that. Doesn't he have Thomas to escort him anywhere? She's pretty sure he didn't fire him because she had been seeing his driver/bodyguard whenever he went to see her.

"Don't you have an umbrella? And where's Thomas? Isn't he supposed to provide that for you?" Rachel asks Finn question after question, babbling a little bit. She knows that Finn didn't just came here looking like that just to hang out or something. The way he is looking right now, he seems in pain, distraught and obviously been drinking.

"I told him not to come. I wanted to talk to you." Finn said,

Rachel pulls him inside her apartment and closes the door. She really needs to get Finn some dry clothes and a towel.

"Wait here, I'll just get some towels." She muttered as she turns to go to her bedroom.

She enters her bedroom slightly anxious and she doesn't know why. She took two towels and immediately went back to Finn.

"I um, I don't have any clothes here that can fit you so, um, maybe you should call Thomas to bring you some." She suggested. She needs him to get out of that dripping wet clothes and put on some dry ones. She needs Thomas to arrive with clothes so that it wouldn't be so frustrating for her to see Finn wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. She doesn't know what she will do if that happens.

"Rachel-"

"Just dry yourself first, Finn. We'll talk when you're done. I'll prepare you something warm to drink." She heads to the kitchen praising herself for thinking of something to do while Finn took off his clothes. That is not something she really wants to see right now even if she is really, really tempted with the idea. She shakes her head to get the thoughts out of her head and prepare two cups of coffee for the two of them.

She went back to the living room finding Finn sitting on the couch wearing only his boxers and wiping his hair with the towel.

"Okay," Rachel whispered, feeling a lot more nervous. This isn't she really expects to happen when she arrived home earlier.

She takes a deep breath before walking closer to Finn and places the two cups of coffee on the table. She then sits on the loveseat next to the couch, giving them a slight distance from each other which she called a safe space.

She looks at him and still his mood seems like the same since he arrived. He is wary and looks like a bit sober than earlier. The hurt is still evident in his eyes and she thinks he knows something she doesn't and it makes her curious.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked, placing the towel next to him.

Her eyebrows rose. "Of course. What is it?"

"I want to know if you're in love with him. I know I shouldn't and it's clearly none of my business but I just-I wanted to know." Finn babbled, explaining to Rachel before Rachel gets mad at him for asking her that question again.

Rachel is hesitant to answer. Finn still don't know that he broke things off with Sam and that she still loves him but still doubting herself if she should go back to him.

"Finn," she bit her lip and looks down to her lap. Should she tell him?

She looks up to him and thinks about it for a moment. If she says everything to him right now, everything may change in just a blink of an eye and she's just not ready to face it.

Finn sighed, feeling more hurt than earlier. Rachel didn't answer and everyone knows what that means. Rachel is in love with Sam but she's just afraid to tell Finn because she knows he will get hurt.

"Okay, you don't have to tell me. I get it." He smiled sadly to her. "I know you're just afraid to hurt me and that's fine. I get it if you don't want to tell me."

His inebriated state makes him more confident. That's why he drank a bit before going to Rachel's apartment. He needs to ask Rachel something and he knows it's the most ridiculous thing he would ask but he just can't stand being just his friend anymore. He's done acting like he's okay with it.

"It's okay for me for you to date Sam but I want in, too." Finn finally says after staring at her for a minute.

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows. "I don't-I don't understand what you're saying right now." Did he just ask her that? Or she just misinterprets what he said?

"I want to be with you, Rachel as long I can and whatever it takes. So I'm okay with you dating Sam but I want to be with you, too. I don't care if I have to be just your secret or your number two, as long as I am with you, I'm okay with it." Finn explains further making Rachel blink a few times and stare at Finn like he had grown two heads.

"Y-you want me to cheat?" Rachel asked in disbelief. Although it's not really cheating since she and Sam weren't together but what if Rachel do have someone right now. It's clearly not what she wants to do even if he wants to be with Finn so badly. It's not right and she can't tolerate things like that.

"I love you, Rachel and I know what I just said is totally stupid and inappropriate but I don't care. I'm done pretending to be okay with me being just your friend. I want you back and I'll take whatever I can have." Finn looks at Rachel as if pleading. Begging for her to accept what he's offering.

Rachel has heard enough. Everything Finn is saying is not making any sense to her. In fact, it really is stupid and most importantly not cool. He loves her and she loves him and she really wish it really is that easy to just get back together and live a happy life but it's not.

"Sam and I weren't seeing each other, at least not anymore." Rachel finally admits. "We talked and I told him that I don't think that it's really going to work out between us because we both know that we're trying get over someone who we can't forget."

Finn looks at her with relief and hope. Hoping that somehow that is the time where Rachel will tell her that he chose him and still loves him all this time. But his hopes went away quickly, as if it was never been there in the first place, when she looks back to Rachel.

Rachel seems torn. She looks at Finn apologetically as she bites her lip and clasped her hands together.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Finn asked slowly. Now he's the one who's confused at Rachel's expression. She seems like she doesn't like the idea of both of them being single.

"Finn, there are a lot of things that happened between the two of us and I don't think-"

"I don't care about those, Rach." He interrupts Rachel. "Those are all in the past and I know we can go through with it. We're meant to be together. I know that and you know that."

Rachel sighs. "Look at what happened between us, Finn. We thought we could stand strong against anything that may happen but we didn't. I did a wrong thing, for not trusting you enough. I'm the one who broke this up because my insecurities get the best of me. And as much as I want to be with you right now, I can't because-"

"Stop, Rachel, just stop." Finn holds up his hand. He stood and walks over to Rachel, crouching down in front of her. "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. I know I shouldn't have let you go before that easy but I'm here now and no matter how much you push me away, I'm not leaving. Every relationship is not perfect. We both made mistakes and we forgive each other. And no matter how many times we make mistakes, we just need to talk about it and move on. Okay?"

"But Finn-"

"No buts," he puts his index finger on Rachel's lips. "If you really love me Rachel Berry, you will take me back right now and forget about those thoughts that are holding you back, understand?"

Rachel looks at him for a moment, still with doubt and undecided about it. Everything seems a good idea when she thinks about it but somehow it makes her impossible to do it. Maybe the fact that she's the reason why they end up like that in the first place is what stopping her from going back to him.

Finn had been hurt for all this time and the reason is just her, making a big deal about everything and being selfish and so very stupid for not trusting Finn and now Finn is the one begging for her to return and it makes Rachel guiltier than ever.

She started crying by just remembering all of those events that is so silly when she thinks about it now.

"Hey," Finn said softly. "What's wrong?" He holds her hand and squeezed it.

"I just-I'm really, really sorry Finn. I just don't know why I didn't trust you that time. I'm so sorry." She sobs as she tries her best to apologize to everything that happens.

Finn pulls her to an embrace and started to rub her back as he says words to make her feel better. "It's not your fault, Rach. It's no one's fault. It's fine. I'm right here."

He started kissing her on her forehead, her cheeks, her eyes, trying to make her okay as he whispers to her that it's going to be okay and that he's right there. Finally, he went to kiss her lips.

The kiss is very mind-numbing. It's like nothing can compare to what they both feel when they lips connects. It's the most addicting thing in the world. Better than drugs or alcohol.

The kiss grows hotter and more intense that they both stood up and pressed their bodies together. It's been awhile since they tasted each other's lips and it seems like neither one of them wants to stop right now.

But before gets a lot more intense, Rachel pulls back from Finn, already feeling his hardness rubbing against his stomach.

"I uh, I'm just um, wondering if we just sleep together tonight since we both really tired, especially you, and I don't want to you know, um-"

"I get it, Rach," he smiles at her. "We're getting way too fast and I get it. I mean we both just need rest and there's no rush."

She smiles back and nodded. Finn tucks a lose strand of her hair at the back of her ear and grazed his thumb on her bottom lip.

"I really missed this one. Don't break up with me again, alright?" He said, giving her another kiss.

Rachel just bites her lip and blushed. He can still feel Finn's manhood on her stomach and it's still erect.

"Okay, why don't you get ready for bed and I'll just um, take a shower. A really cold one." He winks at her.

"Okay, um, take your time," Rachel gets flustered once again before going back to her bedroom.

Finn chuckles softly at her. He finds it amusing that Rachel still feels embarrass about it. They both saw each other's body a lot of times before but she still blushes every time he looks at his manhood. He finds her adorable and he loves that she acts like that only to him. He walks towards the bathroom feeling finally contented and happy at the sudden turn of events.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rachel woke up and feels someone's arms holding her close and kissing her in every part of his face. She smiled when she opens her eyes and found Finn holding her close to his body as he kisses her. But her smile quickly falters when she turns to face him and sees wariness in Finn's eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Her hand crept up to his cheek.

Finn leans in to her touch and smiles at him. "Nothing. Just go back to sleep." He pulls her closer to his body.

"Are you sure?" She insisted. "Whatever it is, you know that I'm here to help." She leans back and looks at his eyes that still have the same expression.

"I know, baby. It's just," he pauses, quite hesitant for a bit.

He chuckles. "It's just a silly thing. I just keep on putting things inside my head so don't mind me."

"Still, I wanna know." Rachel caresses his cheeks. "You didn't sleep well." Rachel said as she studies him further. "Baby, what's wrong? Tell me."

"I'm just scared, I guess." He muttered almost too quietly. "You know how I react with this kind of situations so I always think that when you wake up, you will leave me. I'm just making sure that I'm doing everything that I can to keep you this time for sure."

Rachel looks at him sadly, regretting all the things that had happen between them. It made her heart broke when she sees Finn looks right now.

She sat up slowly and propped her arm when she turns to Finn.

"I know I've said this a few times before but um," she says, drawing circles on Finn's chest using her finger. "I'm not gonna leave you again, Finn. I promise I won't. And I will do whatever it takes just so you won't worry anymore about it, okay? I know now what I am without you and although I managed to live without you with those years, right now really feel like coming home. And if this what home feels like, then I'm not going to let go of it."

Finn stares at her as she makes her promises to him and although the feeling of wariness is still there, it made him happy that Rachel makes sure that she's not leaving anymore.

"I love you so much, Rachel," he breathes as he pulls her down to kiss her.

"Don't leave me again, okay? I won't survive a lifetime without you anymore."

"I'm not, I promise," she looks up at him and smiles softly.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Finn and Rachel got ready for work a few hours later. Finn had his suit washed and dried by Rachel because he doesn't actually know how to use one before. It made Rachel smile because to her, they starting to get back on the way they used to be. More domestic but still, she feels much more contented like that.

Thomas knocked a little bit later to give Finn his suit that he got from his house and gave Rachel her mails from mailbox.

"You didn't have to get this but thanks anyway," Rachel smiled when Thomas handed her mails.

"I'm glad to see you again, Ms. Berry," Thomas said to her. "The car is ready, sir," he turns to Finn this time.

"Okay, we're gonna be out soon." Finn said to him before Thomas left.

"You seem very cold to Thomas," Rachel says to Finn when he closes the door. "You seem to be cold to every staff you have."

"Not everyone. I'm not cold to you," He said when they both sat down for breakfast. Rachel cooked for him earlier when he was on the shower and he was already famished when he got out as he smelled the aroma.

"I don't work for you anymore, remember?" Rachel retorted. "Unless ... you didn't!" Rachel's eyes immediately went wide when it hit her what Finn meant about what he said.

"Already did," he shrugs. "Called Daniels while you're on the shower."

Rachel was about to snap at him but decided against it. They just actually got back together and she doesn't want to spoil it in any way.

She took a deep breath before filling her glass with water. "I'm not happy about this, just so you know."

Finn exhales. He actually didn't expect for Rachel to just let it go. She knows how she wants to do everything on her own with regards on her job but he thought he had to do it, even if it's going to make her mad. The position for Daniel's secretary is still remained empty ever since Rachel left and Finn didn't let anyone fill in for the position. He just knows that Rachel will be back on the position and when found an opportunity for it, he took it immediately.

"I know," he said, trying to look apologetic but failed. "I'm hoping for a thank you but it's okay."

"You'll get your thank you and my revenge for what you did later." Rachel looks at him with a dirty look.

Finn's brows rises but didn't say anything. He's excited, that's for sure. He loves everything that Rachel do to him but sometimes she's such a tease that he becomes frustrated.

"Finish your breakfast," Rachel gestures to the plate in front of Finn. "I still need to go to rehearsals to fix my schedule."

"Can you just quit the show?" Finn asked, started to eat what on his plate even if he really wants to eat Rachel and not his breakfast right now.

"I wish I can but it's hard to quit at this point when we're already close to opening night. I guess I just need to quit being a waitress then." She shrugs and started eating as well.

"Well we can just hold your position back at the Tower until you're free to do it."

"As much as I want that, I can't. I don't want to be some lady who acts like a diva because her boyfriend is a billionaire."

"Rach -"

"I know you don't think that way of me, Finn, I know. But you can't take that thought away from me. Even of you tried."

He smiled. "You still haven't changed."

"You like me this way," Rachel said, licking her spoon and winking at him.

"Stop doing that." Finn warns Rachel, his eyes already darkening.

"What?" Rachel now starts to lick her lips, feigning innocence.

Finn groans. "Rach, as much as I want to take you on top of this table right now, I have a meeting to go to and I have to leave in 10 minutes."

"Well," Rachel stood up from her seat. "I can do a lot of things with that amount of time."

She walks slowly towards Finn, biting her lip as she grazed her index finger on to the table.

She stops beside him and looks down to him as he stares at her from head to toe.

"You look exquisite, Rachel." He said softly. "I want to be inside you right now." He bites his lip as he tried to stand but Rachel holds him down to his seat.

"Not so fast, my love." She bends down beside him and leaned closer to his ear. "I seem to remember that I still have to make my revenge on you." She licks his earlobe, making Finn moan with excitement.

Both of them were late for their appointments after what they did on each other.

* * *

**A/N: **And so they are back together! *claps

3 chapters left including the epilogue. Hope you still wait for that.

Review review review. Thanks for reading.


	10. If It Makes You Happy

**A/N: **So it's been a while since I last updated. Internet is broken so I can't upload any chapters. So forgive me if I just return just now.

Here's chapter 8. Hope you like it. Sorry for some mistakes.

And thank you for sticking around :) Really appreciate it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

* * *

"How's your day so far?" Finn asked Rachel when she answered his call. It was lunch time and Rachel just got there after her shift at the diner.

"Well, I just got here at the theatre and everybody is so busy. Everyone is just so excited and nervous for the opening night so the theatre and crazy right now." She answered him as she look at the dresses she will wear for the dress rehearsal later.

"How come you're so calm there? Aren't you nervous about it?" he plays with his pen as he taps it on the folder on his table.

"I'm excited and nervous, too, but I guess I'm still not affected by the whole craziness in here. I tend to focus myself on my lines so I shut everyone else out and get into character."

"Oh, does that mean I should end this call now? So you can get into character?"

"No, it's alright. I want to hear your voice, too. And I um, I have something to tell you actually." She said, a bit hesitated.

"Okay," he said slowly. "What is it?"

"Well, I got a letter from Quinn this morning and I don't know what to do about it." she plays with her lip as she started biting it.

"Do you want me to call Quinn?" Finn asked, getting all serious all of a sudden.

"No, it's fine. I actually um, got a lot of letters from her before. I just didn't read any of them. I guess I'm just mad at her after everything that happened but right now, I'm thinking if I should read it."

"You don't have to read it, Rach." Finn said to her. "You can just throw them or ripped them into pieces."

Rachel didn't speak for a moment, thinking about what to do. She's trying to know if she is still mad at Quinn and she found out that she isn't anymore. Maybe the fact that she realized that everything that happened before was just a great misunderstanding made her realized as well that she doesn't have any reason anymore to hate her. And yes, she knows that Quinn is still in love with Finn but she's not doing anything about it and she's just grateful for that.

"She still loves you, you know," Rachel said finally. "When I caught you two kissing that day, I saw it in her eyes. The way she looked at you. That's kind of one of the reason why I was so mad that time."

"I don't love her anymore, Rach. I'm in love with you, you know that right?" Finn said, surprised at what Rachel told him. He never did talk to Quinn after what happened. He ignored her and never talked to her even if she wanted to.

"Yeah, I know. It's just that – " Rachel was interrupted when the crew called her for rehearsal. "Listen, Finn. I gotta go. I'll call you as soon as the rehearsal is over, okay? I love you!" Rachel said quickly before she hangs up.

Finn put his phone back to his pocket and takes a deep breath before facing the files on his table again. His conversation with Rachel left him with so many thoughts and he doesn't know what to do after it. Finding out that Quinn still has feelings for him is something to think about. Not because he is still in love with her too but because he thought that she was in love with Puck. That's why they broke up in the first place. Now he just hopes that Rachel would not get worried about his feelings towards her right now.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Right after rehearsal, Rachel changes her clothes before going out of the theater, only to find Finn's car already waiting for her. She was just about to call him to say that rehearsal's over but it's still a good thing that he's there right now. She's tired and she just wants to rest and be with him right now. Rehearsal was brutal. They had to do it again and again from the start when someone messes up. And that someone is usually her. She had been distracted about Quinn and her letter that she messed up a couple of times. She's just glad that the director and her cast mates weren't mad at her.

"Hey," Finn greeted her once she got inside his car. She encircled her arms around him immediately and laid her head on his chest. "Everything alright, babe?"

"Yeah," she said softly. "I'm just tired."

"Let's get you home, okay?" Finn said as he rubs her back.

"Okay. Let's go to yours." Rachel says as she closes her eyes. "I just want to cuddle with you all day. Or maybe do something else."

Finn raises his eyebrows. "I thought you were tired?" Finn chuckles softly.

"I know. But I still got energy left for that."

Finn didn't say anything after that, just kissing Rachel's head as Thomas drove their way back to his house.

A couple of minutes later, Finn's house were filled with silence except for the moans and groans of pleasure of the two coming from Finn's bedroom.

"I miss you, so much." Rachel says as she moves herself up and down on top of Finn. Finn bites his lip as he holds and squeezes Rachel's behind as they made love.

"I miss you more, more than you ever known." Finn looks at her in the eye. Rachel suddenly moves faster on top of Finn, making the both them moan loudly. They're just thankful that his house is soundproof and no one is there beside the two of them or they both would be so humiliated when someone hears them.

Finn suddenly flips them both so Finn would be on top of Rachel now. Finn pushes into her faster, holding both of Rachel's hand.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," Finn whispers on her ear as they both found their releases, making Rachel gasped loudly and bite Finn's shoulder.

Finn slides off of Rachel and pulls her closer to him as they both snuggled and takes a few deep breaths.

"Are you sure you're tired?" Finn says, teasing Rachel. Rachel just poked him with her elbow, making him laugh.

"How come you're horny when tired?" Finn asked, kissing Rachel on the head.

"I think it's just you," Rachel replied.

Finn smiled. "Good to know."

Both of them didn't speak for a little while as they enjoy being close to each other like this. Rachel plays with Finn's hands while Finn sighs contently next to her.

All of a sudden, Rachel stops playing with his hand and thought about what she was supposed to about Quinn and her letter. She still has her letter on her bag and right now, she just wants to end all of her problems once and for all.

"I haven't read Quinn's letter yet." Rachel says to Finn.

Finn blinks a few times. "I thought you don't want to deal with her anymore?"

Rachel sighs. "I just don't want to deal with any of this anymore. I just want to have this life where I can spend it with you without thinking of anything bad."

Finn turns Rachel to face him and looks at her in her eyes. "Do you want to read it with me?"

Rachel stares at him for a moment before nodding. She then slowly stands up and go to her bag to get the letter that Quinn sent to her. She then turns around and went back to Finn who is now sat up on his bed and leaning his body against the headboard.

"Last chance to back out about this." Finn says, worried about what's inside Quinn's letter and Rachel's reaction about it after. They just have a wonderful time being back together and he doesn't want to spoil it with anything.

Rachel started tearing the side of the envelope as Finn watches her. The envelope contains only one paper with Quinn's handwriting.

_Rachel,_

_ I know I have been so persistent on sending you letters for this past couple of years and I'm sorry. I just really want to apologize for everything that I had cause you and Finn. If you haven't read my previous letters before this, it's okay. But I want to write again to you until you will forgive for what I've done. I let Finn kissed me that night because I thought I still love him that time. I looked at him like that because I was looking for a sign, any sign that will tell me that he has still feelings for me. But I didn't. All I see is nothing but confusion when he realizes that it was me he was kissing. He has this look on his eye that he only does when he was looking or thinking of you and I found that that night. I realized something too. After that kiss, I thought I will still have the same feelings for him but I didn't. Maybe that is the reason why we broke up in college. Because I was in love with someone else._

_ I have a new boyfriend now and it reminds me of Puck. Well, maybe because he really looks like him and acts like him. And maybe that was the reason I agreed on dating him. Yeah, maybe it is. I am still in love with Puck and I don't know what to do about it. _

_ Again Rachel, I'm so, so sorry for what I did with you and Finn. I wished that I can just take it all back and we can just all return to normal but I know I can't the damage is already done. _

_ I really hope that you and Finn work things out and be back together. Finn is really different when he's with you. He's at his best when his with you and I think that is one of the reason why he loves you so much. You make him be at his best all the time because you believe in him and love him like no one else can._

_ I really hope that you can forgive and put this thing behind us. I know it's going to take some time to do that but I understand. Take all the time that you need._

_ Take care of yourself Rachel and I hope that if we see each other next time, it would be different than the last time._

_Q_

_P.S. Don't tell anyone what I just said about Puck :)_

Rachel folded the paper back and went silent. Finn stared at him, wondering what she is thinking. He had been reading the letter next to her and watches her a few times as she read it too.

"Rach?" Finn asked.

Rachel slowly turns to look at him and smiled. It was something he didn't realize he would see at her but it made him exhaled in relief.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just, I'm happy that I read the letter, I guess. It's like there's this big burden that I have been carrying with me when I found Quinn's letter this morning and now, it's just gone."

Finn's brows rose. "What now, then?"

"I don't know." She shrugs. "I'm not that sure if I already forgiven her but for now, I'm happy that she wrote this."

Finn nodded. "Me, too. That thing with Puck though. It made me curious."

"Yeah, me too. Don't tell him about it though, okay?" Rachel leans back to the headboard too. "I know you two are at being friends so don't spill any of this with him."

"Well, we're not really that friends but sure, I won't tell him."

"Good. Because if you do, you won't be getting any of this anymore." she pulls him by his neck and kisses him, making him groan. She then moves to straddle him and grind onto him.

Neither of them talks about anything after that. They're too busy to do anything anyway.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Santana left her house that morning with so much worry. She was about to go and see Sam, the guy who she broke his heart when she broke up with him years ago. It's not that she wanted to come back to him or something; she just figured that they really need to have this conversation and decide what to do with their lives after.

But before she goes to him, she made a quick stop at Finn's house to ask for some advice. She didn't actually call to say that she was coming over but she knows that he's not usually busy on Thursday. So she came inside his apartment using her key and walk towards Finn's bedroom.

What she sees inside made her blink her eyes a couple of times to know if she's just imagining things or not. But she isn't. What she's seeing is real. Finn and Rachel are on the bed, sleeping close to each other and most importantly, naked.

She smirks as she steps inside his bedroom and look around to see the discarded clothes lying on the floor.

She crossed her arms and turns back to the two lovebirds on the bed as Finn started to blinks his eyes open.

"Well, well, well. Had a fun night, Grey?" She asks him when his eyes focused on her.

"Santana?" He sat up immediately on the bed before checking Rachel next to her if her body was covered with the sheets. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Oh relax, Grey. I'm not here to join you for a friendly threesome. I'm just wanted to talk to you because I thought you'd be awake by now and already preparing to go to work. But clearly you have been busy last night, making Rachel ride you into your orgasms." She gestures her hand, pointing the two of them on the bed.

Rachel stirs and finally awoken by the sound of the voices on the room. She turns to see Finn first but her brows furrowed when she saw him sitting up and looking at someone. She then turns and find Santana looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Santana!" she says, clutching the sheet to cover her body.

"Okay, why do you two always think that I would sneak a peek on Rachel's lady parts, huh? Do I look someone who's interested to look at that?" she says as she pointed to Rachel's body with disgust on her face.

"What are you even doing here?" Rachel snaps, embarrass and mad with her for breaking their love bubble too early.

"I'm here for Finn, not for you. Get dress, Grey. I'll be waiting outside. I can't stand any longer the smell of sex in this room." She groans before finally turning to leave.

Rachel slumped back to bed and sighed. "Remind me again why she's you're best friend?"

"Don't ask," Finn groans as he rubs his eyes before standing up and putting on his boxers and his pants.

"I won't be long," he kisses her cheeks before going outside to face his best friend, leaving Rachel going back to a deep slumber.

Outside Finn's room, Santana sits down on the couch and crossed her legs as she watches Finn lazily drags himself out of his bedroom and went to the kitchen. She heard some movements until Finn came back with a glass of water with him.

"Aren't you gonna offer me something?" Santana asks.

Finn scoffed. "After waking me up too early, you still me expect me to have hospitality with you?" he said. He started to drink from the glass he brought and emptied it. It's all his needed right now to make his body awake. He can get coffee later once Rachel woke up.

"Fine." She watches him for a minute, looking at him as he tried his best to make himself awake. They slept late last night because of their sexual activities that still left him and Rachel unsatisfied until the wee hours in the morning.

Santana just smirks at him. "Damn, Rachel really did you hard last night."

"Just get to the point, Santana. I wanna go back to sleep." Finn yawned and leaned back to the couch.

"Well, I'm going to see Sam today." She waited for Finn to response but all she got was a raised eyebrow so she continued. "I thought that maybe we should talk about a lot of things. You know, how we, or I guess I, left things." She shrugs.

"And you're coming to me for what exactly?" Finn asked.

"Well, to be honest, I have no idea what to do when I get there. Everything is going to be so awkward and I don't know if I should just talk right away or not."

"Just do what you always do. Get to the point quickly. Sam knows you already and I think he wants to talk to you too so don't let the both of you get so beat up by it and just talk already."

"It's not really that simple, Grey. You know – "

"Look, Santana, you both still love each other, okay? So why don't you just get back together and be like before." Finn stand, getting tired already by all of the talking. He really needs to go back to sleep and be with Rachel.

"Now, if you're done thinking by yourself, you can just let yourself out, I'm going back to bed." Finn said before turning and going back to his bed where he pulls Rachel close to him and gets back to sleep.

Santana sighed, thinking of what Finn had just said about her and Sam. She's surprised at what he said actually because she knows Finn is right. She still loves Sam and she misses him so much every day since she broke up with him. She just need to talk him right now and ask, nicely if she could, to just talk about it and hope they can work it out. She just really hopes right now that Sam's feelings are still the same as before. Because that would just break her if it isn't.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sam troubled himself at his house as he played at his Xbox. He hasn't been playing for a long time now, since he always got shot every time he reaches level 3. Yeah, he lacks practice. Or maybe his mind is just not on the game. It is lurking someplace he knows it not supposed to be there.

Santana. Damn, every time his mind went back to her, he feels depressed and distracted. Even when he's working, his mind just can't get anything done when she's thinking about her.

Being with Rachel doesn't help either. He thought that if he start hanging out with Rachel and asked her out on a date, the feeling will go away. But every time he comes home or every time he became alone, Santana kept on coming back to his mind. Maybe that's the reason why he is fine when Rachel said to him that they just not going to work. He didn't even feel rejected or hurt when she told him that. Yeah, he's sad because he thought that somehow Rachel will take away the pain that Santana left to him and Rachel is a great girl. Finn is just a douche bag for doing stupid things every time when she's with Rachel.

"Damn it." he cursed once again when he got shot once again when he's almost to level 4. He sighed in defeat and throws the joystick next to him at the couch. He took a swig on his beer and leaned back on the couch. Maybe he needs to just get laid and everything will get back to normal. He snorted at the thought. His dick won't even get hard anymore even he watches porn. Yeah, he's that broken.

His thoughts were distracted when he heard his front door open. He turns his head to see who it was and was surprised to see the girl who he just thinking about stands not so far from where he is.

He slowly stands and blink a few times just to be sure he's seeing what he really is seeing. Yeah, she's there alright.

"Hey," Santana said almost as a whisper. He was so used to her talking so loud and crude that he never heard her like this before. She seems nervous, like any minute she's about to melt anytime when he stared at her another minute long.

"Hey," he said finally. "What're you doing here?"

"Um, well," Santana locks the strands of hair that fallen out of place to the back of her ear. If this isn't just so serious and scary, Sam would have smiled at her for being so cute right now.

"We both know that we have some stuff to talk about, but I'm here to apologize mostly." She shrugs.

"Okay," he said slowly, still quite in disbelief that she's here. Holy crap, she's really here!

"Okay, then." She looks down from his gaze. "May I sit?"

"Oh yeah, of course." Sam said quickly moving a bit from the couch to give space for her. He turned the TV off and arranges his coffee table, removing the cans of beer and an empty box of pizza and put it on the trash bag on the kitchen. He then returned to the living room as he stares at Santana who is already sitting on the couch.

"Look, I know you know that I'm not really this sentimental person," Santana began, a bit nervous as she tries to say Sam everything she wants to say without being so pathetic and bitchy. "I don't actually know how to apologize properly but still, I wanna try. I'm sorry, Sam, for leaving, for breaking up with you and for not even fighting for what we had. I've never been in a relationship like what we had before and to be honest, it did scare me.

"You're perfect, almost too perfect for me. And I'm just, me. You have given me so much that I can't really return to you and I thought that maybe you're better off with someone else. I still think you are but I just-I can't see you with anyone. It would hurt me so bad if you do. It's selfish I know but it is kinda your fault that you made me fall in love with you so," she shrugs. She then takes a deep breath when Sam still stares at her and listen. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that … I love you, Sam Evans and it never fade away and – " she stops immediately when Sam holds up his hand to stop her. And the thought of being rejected that fast came quickly into her mind making her teary-eyed.

But Sam simply just smiled at her. And all the thoughts of living her life without Sam in her life gone away so quickly like a lightning bolt.

"I love you, too, Santana." He then fills the gap between the two of them and crashes his lips to hers, making their conversation done and their relationship status to being back together, finally.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Everything looks like going smoothly with Rachel and Finn's relationship, as Finn sees it. Sure they recently just got back together but it feels more different now than before for him. They have come a long way since they two met and for first time, he feels safer than before, fewer worries on their relationship breaking again.

And as Rachel busies herself with the rehearsals and her shifts at the diner, Finn is also busy planning some stuff up. He really wants Rachel to be happy being with him every time and doing this plan for her is already making him excited knowing that Rachel will like it.

The two of them met for lunch and talks animatedly about how their days are while they are separated. They can't really be with each other for long because Rachel's schedule is quite tight and she really needs to go to rehearsals right away. Finn is a bit sad about it but look at the bright side, now he's got more time to focus on his plan without Rachel finding it out so it's good for now.

"Mr. Hudson?" Tina peeks inside his office after knocking. "Everything is set now, sir."

"Okay, thanks." Finn said as he fixes his tie and coat. He's quite anxious for what's going to happen but if it will make Rachel happy, it's all totally worth it.

He make his way out of his office building, anxiety is still building up to his body. When he reaches outside, Thomas greeted him and opens the door of the car for him. But before he could get inside, a familiar face walk towards him.

"Hey, Huddy," Puck greeted him. "Hey, T. What's up?" Thomas just nodded at him.

"What're you doing here?" Finn asked.

"Nothing. I was bored at my apartment so I decided to go here and see if you're just spending your day staring at papers. Where are you going?"

Finn frowned. "None of your business." He grumbled before finally getting inside the car. Yeah, he is still not cool with Puck trying to be his friend again.

The door to the other side of the car opens and Puck suddenly gets in, making Finn burrowed his eyebrows and glared at him.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He snaps at him.

"I decided a while ago to come with you," Puck shrugs. "It's okay, though. I don't mind."

Thomas gets in and starts the car. He's got no time to fight with Puck anymore so he just snap his mouth shut, leaving him with no choice but to let Puck come with him.

"So where are we really going? You know I hate surprises." Puck asks once again but Finn just ignores him. He's too busy thinking about what is going to happen later. He just heard Puck muttered something next to him before looking outside his window.

The ride to their destination didn't take too long that Finn doesn't have enough time to prepare himself. The car stops in front of a building and the three climbs out of the car.

Puck looks at the top of the building where he furrowed his eyebrows and takes a double look at it to make it sure that he's really where he is right now.

"Dude," he muttered. "Wait, are you – do you have a problem or something? I mean we go to the bar once a week but I never thought you're – "

"Shut up Puckerman, this is not what you think this is." Finn rolled his eyes as the two of them make their way inside the building.

Puck is still confused about what's really happening and look around. The place looks elegant, too elegant for a place like this. He stops a few feet away from Finn as he talks to someone he doesn't know. He can't hear anything that they're saying and it's making him irritated.

Finally Finn started to walk again, not caring if Puck is following him or not. He just want to do this already. The suspense is making him more nervous.

Puck, still confused and starting to get annoyed, follows Finn and catches up to him until he is next to him. He turns to Finn again and asks him once again.

"Dude, what are we doing in a treatment facility?"

Puck looks at him as Finn blinks his eyes as if deciding if he should tell him the reason. Finally, Finn sighs and glanced at him before saying, "We're here to visit Rachel's dad."

* * *

**A/N: **Tell me what you think :)


	11. Almost There

**A/N: **Hi! A new update for everyone. The final chapter before epilogue. I can't believe I just finished another story.

Thank you everyone who reviewed, made me and this story their favorite, followed this story and me, and to those who send me private messages. Everything didn't turn to be what I expected for this sequel but that's okay. I'm just glad that some of you are still reading my stuff.

So, this one is short and I think a bit not what you will expect for an ending but I thought about how this sequel will end and figured this should end like this. There's still going to be an epilogue and there's a lot of happening there so please wait for it.

So again thanks for all of you did guys. I hope you will come back to read my next stories. I have three ideas in my head right now and I will tell you about it on the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything. Enjoy reading.

* * *

The staff brought Finn and Puck to a room where there are others that are also visiting their loved ones that are having the same problem as Rachel's dad. The staff leads them to a table and told them to sit down while they waited for Rachel's dad to appear. Puck looks around the room, feeling a bit out of place. It is making him uncomfortable seeing all those people living in the facility. He never did get addicted to anything but just looking at those people makes him want to change his lifestyle, at least for a while.

Finn, on the other hand, still feels a bit nervous. It's a big deal for him meeting Rachel's parent and it's not something he had done before. He had dated Quinn before but he never did experience like this when it comes to meeting her parents because their families had been friends since they were kids. Right now he feels like he's about to face a big challenge in his life that he never prepared for.

"Dude, you a'right?" Puck turns to him and asked.

Finn fidgets on his seat and takes a deep breath before looking at Puck. "I'm fine." He said calmly as he can.

"You look like you're about to get something out of your body or something."

Finn ignores him and decided to just sit back and focus on Rachel and why he is doing this. It would make Rachel happy and proud that he did such thing. Yeah, that would make him feel better.

"Look, I know what you're feeling, man. I mean I know what it's like meeting your girlfriend's parents. I did that with Quinn's and let me tell you, I was scared shitless. Her dad looks at me like he's planning to murder me in 15 different ways. But the good thing about it is that with that gesture, you made them see that what you're serious with your girlfriend. Well, mine didn't work out but still, I'm happy to do that for her. So, just relax, man. It's going to be fine. Just be yourself and don't let him intimidate you. Fathers tend to act like that especially if they're facing their daughter's boyfriend."

Finn just hummed and sighed. Puck may be a shitty friend to him but he still can give a damn good pep talk anytime he got serious.

"You uh, still love her?" Finn asked him hesitantly. He kind of needs some distraction with his thoughts right now and talking to Puck about something else is a good distraction for him, even if the topic he chose is somehow awkward to talk about.

Puck looks at him, deciding whether to tell him what he really feels for Quinn. If he's being honest with himself, his feelings for Quinn were never gone. He tried, he so damn tried to take it out of his system but nothing works. He's just telling everyone that it's gone and they were just friends now but the truth is, he wants to get back together with her so badly. And that's why he was so relieved when Quinn went to Paris. That's just a good thing for him to forget her for awhile. But fate really just want to fuck up with him because it keeps on making Quinn and him see each other and it sucks that he didn't have the kind of power on him to ask her for a second chance.

Puck then looks away, staring at the man and woman talking next to their table. He looks at the way they hold each other's hand while they look at each other. He wanted that so bad he just want to throw something at the couple and stormed out.

"I don't think I will ever stop." Puck finally spoke. "I know it's cheesy or whatever but it's the truth. I can't stop it and every time I see her, it just, I think it's just keep on growing much more. And it fucking sucks."

Finn smiled sadly at him. He never did see this side of Puck, being so truthful about his true feelings for someone. It made him disappointed that they never did talk about stuff like this when they were best of friends before. He snorted at that thought. He can't even think that the two of them will actually talk about stuff like this, for like, ever.

He looks at Puck for awhile, debating with himself if he should tell him what he read at Quinn's letter to Rachel. He was reading it next to Rachel so he knows what Quinn confessed to Rachel. Looking at Puck now makes him want to tell it so bad just so the two of them can just finally be together because they belong together. Like any other couple who love each other.

He sighed. Yeah, Rachel is going to hate him for this but hey, he doesn't have any choice now. Rachel would have done the same thing if she sees what Puck looks like now.

"She loves you … more than you'll ever know." Finn said to him.

"What?" Puck looks at him, confused.

Finn didn't get to answer him when the staff that brought them to the room came back with a man. He stands up quickly and waited until the two made it to their table. The man smiles at him, as if he knows him already. Finn looks at him and smiles back to the shorter man.

"Finn Hudson, it's really nice to finally meet you." The man said to him.

"Um, Mr. Berry, it's nice to finally meet you, too. But how – "

"You're Finn Hudson, son. Of course I know who you are." Leroy grinned. The staff left them and Puck stands up to introduce himself too before leaving to be somewhere as he said. Both of them sat and Finn felt a bit relieved when he finds out that Rachel's dad is not really scary but still looked intimidating. His eyes though they're kind, they also seem guarded for some reason. As if he's still trying to figure Finn out.

"So, Finn, what brings you here?" Leroy leans back on his chair and clasps his hands on the table.

"Well, Mr. Berry, I want to talk to you about your daughter since we're really are together right now and I'm not planning on doing anything again to break us up. I just want to really meet you and – "

"You're gonna propose to my daughter?" he asks Finn as he leans back from his chair and narrowed his eyes at Finn.

"Um, yes, someday." Finn answered quickly. "You know, we still have a lot of things on our hands right now and I know your daughter. She doesn't want to have this kind of commitment right now."

Leroy smirked. "You're good for her, let me tell you that, Finn Hudson. And I agree, you should take a lot of time to get to know more each other. And from what I'm seeing, I think you two will end up with each other. I never seen my baby girl that happy since you came into his life, well not this past few years but, I think she deserves a guy like you."

Finn smiled at him. It made him happy to hear something like that from someone who Rachel really value in her life.

"And um, I actually also went here for something. I already talk to the people in here before I came so all I need now is your approval."

"Okay," Leroy said slowly. "What is it?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rachel's day had been so busy, to say the least. Her shift at the diner was exhausting she barely even had the time to take a seat or even had a drink. Rehearsal isn't that different too. Their director had been so adamant on getting their acting perfect that he criticizes every mistake that the cast made and made everyone start from the beginning. She almost gave up and stormed out but she's glad with herself that she didn't. She wanted this job for so long now and she doesn't want to be known as a failure to anyone. Even Finn supported her on every decision she made in her life including this one and she don't want to disappoint him at some point.

And now as she leaves the theater, exhausted and very much famished, her mind wanders back to his boyfriend. She had been busy throughout the day that she didn't notice that her phone was silent for the whole day. There are no missed calls or texts from Finn and that's unusual for her. She knows her boyfriend and he never did forget a day without calling Rachel or even sending her text messages. She looks at her phone, checking if it's on and working. She just got a text from Blaine, saying that they need to see each other and catch up. So her phone it's not broken. Finn just didn't check up on her. Maybe he's just busy and he didn't have time to call her or something. Yeah, that must be the reason. She decided to just call him and ask what he was doing.

But before she can call him, a very familiar black car came into view. She smiled and put her phone back to her bag before walking towards the car where Thomas was waiting patiently for her.

"Hey, Thomas," she greeted him. Thomas just nodded and smile before opening the back door for her.

Inside there is Finn, who greeted him with a kiss and a tight hug that made her giggle.

"Hi," she says when she finally frees her lip from his.

"Hi." He smiles softly at her. "How was your day?" he seeks for her hand, holds it and kisses her knuckles before putting it on his lap.

"Tiring but fun to say the least," she shrugs. "How about you? I didn't hear from you all day."

"Well, I was busy with a lot of work today. Catching up with a lot of stuff since I've been dodging it away for too long now. Lucky for me, I still manage to get things going. Never did have a time to check up on you though." He lied, sighing in relief when Rachel didn't ask anything further. Yeah, it sucks for him that he did it but he need to at least be sure that his plan will work so he needed to it. He'll explain it to her later.

Rachel leans her head on his shoulder and sighed. "It's fine. I'm just glad that you're with me now."

He kisses her head. "Me too, baby."

The two of them became silent as Thomas drive them home, contented enough to be with each other as they rest back from what the day brought them today.

Thomas eventually stops the car and both of them lazily got out of the car. Rachel has a confused look on her face when she saw where Thomas took them.

"I thought we're going to your place?" she turns to Finn and asks.

"Well, I figured since we're going in to my place many times now, I would really like to sleep on your bed tonight." He shrugs. "That okay?"

"Yeah, of course. I just thought you love your place, that's all."

"I love it but sometimes I want to be on yours, too."

"Okay," she said slowly. "Well, I haven't had any food prepared so I guess I have to cook for both of us. Or you know we can just order."

"Whatever you want is fine, baby. As long as I'm with you." she smiles at him as the two of them went inside the building.

When they finally outside Rachel's apartment, Rachel let go of his hand to get her keys from her bag. Finn waits for her and is actually a bit nervous all of a sudden. He doesn't know if Rachel will be happy with what he did but there's a big chance that she will, at least somehow.

Rachel finally took out her keys and unlocks the door. Finn let her enter first before him, taking a deep breath once he closes the door.

Rachel stops mid-step, shocked to see her dad sitting on the couch and obviously waiting for her to arrive.

"Oh my god, Dad!" she drops her bag to the floor and ran to him, pulling him into a tight hug. Her dad stood up and caught her and laughs when she started crying.

"You're making it look like that I just got out of prison, sweetie." He chuckles.

"Oh, dad!" she leans back from him. "I missed you so much. But h-how did you – "

"Well, let's just say that someone didn't want to see my baby girl sad about it." her father said and turned to look at Finn, who is actually satisfied from what he is seeing right now.

Rachel turns to him as well and Finn just shrugs.

"Your dad was right. I don't want to see you unhappy because of it so I thought you know, maybe I could do something about it."

"For how long?"

"For as long as you want it, Rach."

"Wait, you mean – " she turns to her dad.

"I'm going back to this apartment full time. All I need to do now is attend group therapy every week, stay out of any bar and alcohol, and I'm good." He smiles at his daughter when she squeals and ran to Finn to kiss him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you so much baby!" she kisses his entire face and hugs him tight.

"I love you too," he smiles at her. Rachel tore herself from Finn and stops when she notices some bags on the floor with stuff with it.

"Wait, why are my things packed?" she looks at her dad and Finn.

"That's the other thing, baby." He takes a deep breath. "I want you to move in with me."

Rachel blinks a few times at him, as if not getting what he just said.

"I guess it's time for me to unpack my things now," Rachel's father says lowly. "Excuse me." He leaves the two alone as he enters his bedroom.

"Okay, before you say anything, I just," Finn says, stopping Rachel when she tries to speak. "I know it's a big step and I know you don't want that but all I want here is to just you being in my place every day and we don't have to go back here every morning whenever you stay over at my place just so you can get your stuff. I asked your dad about this and he said it's really up to you but he's fine with it. I love you, Rachel and I know deep down in my heart that we're going to end up to each other. I just want to make it more real for us. So, please, just say yes about this. Please." Finn holds her hands after he rambles.

Rachel stares at him for a moment, but then sighed.

"Well, you really had me with the I love you." she shrugs and smiles.

"Is that a – "

"Yes, I'll move in with you."

Finn hugs her, lifting her up as he smiles with glee. He never actually thought that Rachel will just agree on it without fighting so he was nervous but thank god his words make her say yes.

"Dad, you can come out now." Rachel calls out her dad. "I'm just going to prepare us some dinner before going back to your place." Rachel said to Finn before turning to go to the kitchen.

Finn smiles as he looks at her then texted Thomas to go fetch Rachel's stuff from the apartment. Everything is going in places now and he couldn't get any happier.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Puck decided to give Rachel a visit at the diner. What Finn said to him yesterday stuck in his mind and he didn't sleep that well last night. He needs to know what it is and he knows that if Finn knows it, then there's a big chance that Rachel knows it too.

He saw her wiping the counter when he enters.

"Hey, Noah," she greeted him when she saw him enter. "What brings you here?"

He sat on one of the stools at the counter across from her. "I wanted to talk to you actually. You busy or something?"

"Well, as you can see, we only have few customers as of right now so yeah, I can manage a small talk. What'd you want?" she put the rag away and fills a cup with coffee before handing it to Puck.

"This is fine." He lifted up his cup before sipping.

"So, what's up?" she leaned her upper body on the counter and folded her hands.

"It's about Quinn, actually."

"Oh." Rachel's eyebrows rose. "What about her?"

"Well, Finn told me something yesterday and – " he saw Rachel closed her eyes and groans. "So _you_ knew something about it." he pointed out.

Rachel sighed. "Yes, Noah. I knew something about it _and_ I'm not going to say anything about it."

"Oh, come on, princess. If this is something about me and her, I need to know it."

"I can't! She told me not to say anything. I know we're not really that friends but this is something I can't tell you. It's not my place to say anything."

Puck rolled his eyes. "So what? You just said that you and her are really not that friends. I'm sure she's not going to grudge you for it."

"No," she said simply.

Puck sighs and think of other ways to made Rachel tell him. Then a brilliant idea comes into his mind.

"Fine, don't tell me. I'm just going to finish this coffee and wallow about how my love life will not be as happy as you and Finn have. It's okay. As if I did help you two get back together at some point, especially you when you asked me a favor back then to come with me to Ohio. It's fine, Rachel. I understand." He shrugs.

"Oh come on, Noah. Don't play guilt card on me right now."

"No, it's fine. I get it. I don't deserve something like you and Finn has right?" he sighs, making his acting more believable.

Rachel groans. Of course she doesn't Puck to be like this knowing he and Quinn deserve to be together. She's really going to kill Finn when they see each other later.

"Ugh, fine. Quinn wrote me a letter a few days ago saying she dated someone in Paris. She told me the guy really looks like you but they didn't work out at all because he's not you, Noah. She thought before that she's not over Finn but she realized now that you're the one she's not over with. Happy?"

Puck looks up from the cup that he's nursing with a wicked smirk on his face. "Thanks, princess." He winks at her.

"I so hate you right now." she rolled her eyes.

"I know but you'll feel better when me and Quinn got back together." He grins. "I gotta go."

"Where?" she asks.

"Paris. Gotta get back with Quinn." He said simply as if it's that simple.

"Are you serious?"

"Dead serious. Look, I love her and I don't think there's a time that I didn't. I mean, I would do anything just so she can be mine again. So I'm going no matter what."

Rachel looks at him, happy that he said that. "Okay, fine. If you want to, who am I to question it, right? But how are you going to find her once you're there?"

"I don't know. I don't care."

"I can help you with that you know?" she put her hands on her hips and smiles. "You know Blaine? He's going to Paris tomorrow so you can come with him if you want and maybe you two can use Finn's private plane."

"You think Finn will let us?"

"Oh, I will let him. After what he just did, I will make sure he will."

Puck grins. "Thank you, princess. I really appreciate it."

"Go get her back, tiger." She smiles at Puck as he leaves the diner with determination.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Finn's at his office, too busy looking over at the files he needs to finish reviewing before the end of the week comes. This day is the busiest day for him actually. The folders on his table are beginning to pile up and there are a lot of meetings he needs to attend to as well. But none of them even made him grumpy. He even thinks that nothing can even make his day worst right now. He got the girl and the life and that's all he ever wanted in his life so right now, he's just living it. The way it's supposed to be.

His phone buzzed inside his pocket. He took it out and found a text from Puck.

**i've kinda forced Rachel to tell me about what u said yesterday. just giving u a heads up dude. sorry.**

As if right on cue, his phone rings and Rachel's name flash on the screen. He closes his eyes and prays for the heavens above that she's not that angry at him.

"I can explain," he said to her immediately, already knowing why she called.

"Yeah, you should, Finn!" Rachel said. "I can't believe you told him!"

"But baby, you should have seen his face yesterday and I think if you were there, you won't help it too." He explains.

He heard her sigh and pause. "You should just be thankful that I'm so in love with you."

"I love you much, much more, baby." He smiled. "Forgive me?"

"Right after you allowed Noah and Blaine to use your plane."

"Okay, done." He answered immediately. "What else?"

"That's all. I need to go back to work now. See you later?"

"Of course."

"Okay, I love you"

"I love you too."

Rachel hangs up, leaving Finn smiling as he leaned back on his chair and stare at the ceiling. He knows Rachel already forgave him the minute she said that she's so in love with him. They have changed a lot and it was for the better. The only thing that is left right now is for him to ask her to marry him. It would all be perfect for them, living as husband and wife. He can already see it. Of course he still thinks it's too soon for that. They just got back together obviously and they still need to experience a lot of things, especially now that they're living together. It's a good start for what he is planning for their lives and if everything goes out as planned then he has nothing to worry about.

* * *

**A/N: **So what'd you guys think? Please please please review.

After this story I will be gone for a while but I will continue writing my new story until it's finish and ready to be post in here so you guys won't wait for me anymore.

There's three stories actually that I want to do but since I'm not that good at writing three stories at once, I will have to choose one for now. Of course it's still Finchel and I need you guys to help me decide.

Here's my ideas/plot for the three stories I had in mind:

\- Rachel as Finn's secretary and Finn as a businessman, just like in here. Finn is very OOC. He's grumpy and always mad at everything, especially at his secretary. Rachel knows something about him that he doesn't actually remembers and it involves her. Kurt is Finn's younger brother and Rachel's best friend. Ryder is Rachel's coworker and has a crush on Rachel. No one knows what Rachel knows about Finn. It is the reason why she applies to his company as his secretary in the first place. This story is inspired from a book that I read.

\- Rachel and Finn in fixed marriage made by their parents. Rachel is not happy about it. She don't know Finn at all. All she knows is that her parents and his parents had promised each other to make their children married when Finn saved her from accident when they were young. Finn agreed to the marriage. Rachel hates him and doesn't talk to him even when they started living together. Puck and Quinn are present in here as their best friends. Inspired again from a book.

\- This one is dark and violent. Human trafficking and violence. All that stuff. Rachel as a slave and Burt is a doctor who is part of a mafia who had taken Rachel and makes her live with his family. Finn meets her when she first step into their house. Burt's family is rich and he is OOC in here. Will is the leader of the mafia and the reason why Rachel is a slave. He wants to make Finn join his organization but Finn doesn't want to. Inspired again from a book.

So that's it. I know it's still messy and all that. I'm sorting them out still so sorry about that. Anyways, let me know which one you would prefer and if you found the three uninteresting, let me know. I can think of other stories for you. Thanks :)


	12. One Last Wish

**A/N: **Okay, I know, I know. I'm so so so sooooo late for this. Forgive me. So much stuff had come up and I didn't have time to write anymore. But now that tomorrow is Christmas, I wanted to finish this one for everyone who is reading as a gift. So, Happy Holidays everyone !

Again, thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I wouldn't be writing stuff like this if it wasn't for you guys so Thanks a lot.

So this is the epilogue for those who waited. I hope you guys enjoy this. I may have included a famous Finn line here so look it up.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. Just my random ideas. Happy Holidays ! :D

* * *

_**A few months later...**_

Rachel woke up just before her alarm snoozed off. She sat up slowly stretch her arms and yawn. She then remembers what day it is today and she smiled all of a sudden. It falters slightly though when she turned her head and found no Finn lying next to her. She takes her phone on the nightstand to look for any texts from him and was relieved when she found one from him.

**hey baby got to go to the office early. call you later. happy birthday. iloveyou x.**

His text didn't make her feel any better at all. She was expecting a bit sweeter and what she got sounded too friendly and formal. So she stands up from the bed and decided to take a long shower, not bothering to reply to his text at all.

Once she was done and already dressed, she stared once again at her phone and sighed. Finn must be busy with his work that he doesn't have much time to send her a nice message.

She should just at least understand because he is really busy with his work. He's been neglecting it for awhile now because of her so he has got a lot on his plate right now.

So, instead of getting sad over a little thing, she just appreciated that Finn still remember her birthday after all. She's going to see her later so she's got a lot of time to spend with him. She just hopes now that Blaine doesn't take up a lot of time when they go out later.

It's been Rachel and Blaine's ritual to spend their birthdays together with each other since they were high school. And even they are some people who entered their lives before, they never let them break their own annual celebration, no matter what.

Blaine already called her last night about it and he was excited. It's their first time to go shopping so he's wondering how their day will turn out. Rachel is not really that happy with the idea because she hates shopping but since Blaine insisted and said that it's his treat, she couldn't say no.

She fixes her final touches of her make up before she went downstairs and wait for Blaine to pick him up.

She stops on her tracks when she found a cake with a candle lit above it waiting for her on the dining table. She slowly walk towards it and smiled when she finds a not next to it.

**Happy Birthday, my love. It's vegan so you don't need to worry. Save some for me. Iloveyou x**

She bites her lip and stares at the cake again. Now she's not that sad that Finn left so early for the day.

"Do you like it?" A voice said behind her.

She smiled and turns around to face him. She found him leaning against the doorjamb with a big smile on his face.

"I'll take that as a yes." He chuckles when he sees how happy she looks.

"I thought you left for work?" She approaches him slowly.

"Well, I just think that my girl won't be too happy when I just left so early without greeting her personally on her special day. And I just don't think I can handle not seeing you even for just a moment since you're going to be spending a lot of time later with your best friend." He pouted playfully.

She giggled when he came towards her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't be too long okay?" He said before kissing her.

"Of course. We still have that frosting to share for later." She said as she puts her arms around his neck and starts playing with his hair. "I have to get my own present later from you of course." She said, her eyes darkening with lust.

He groans. "You sure you need to leave right now? You can get your present now if you want." He stares at her hungrily and then kisses her.

"As much as I want it to happen right now, I'm afraid Blaine will arrive anytime soon and we don't him seeing things we don't want him to see."

He groans once again. "I hate your tradition." He hung his head backwards and sighed.

"Don't worry. We have all time in the world." She assures him.

The doorbell finally rings and Finn can't help himself glaring at the front door. Rachel just gave him a warning glare before she moves to open the door.

"Hey, birthday B," Blaine greeted Rachel once she opens the door. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, just give me a minute. Come on in." Rachel said and opens the door widely to allow Blaine to enter.

Blaine was surprised when he spotted Finn as he entered their apartment. "Finn, hey. I thought you're at work already?"

"Just making sure that I greet my girl a happy birthday before I left," he shrugs, his annoyance already gone. Blaine can sometimes be a cock blocker to him but he's a great friend. And he proved that a long time ago.

Rachel went back to the dining table and closes her eyes, before finally blowing the candle from her cake.

"Okay, now I'm finally ready." She turns and faces the two guys.

"I guess this is my cue to leave now." Finn said, approaching Rachel and giving her a kiss. "I'll see you later."

"Okay," Rachel said giving Finn a tight hug before letting him go.

Finn says his goodbye to Blaine, giving him a meaningful look that Blaine gets and Rachel didn't see, then finally leaving the two alone.

"So, shopping, where to go first?" Rachel asks Blaine.

"Don't worry, B, I've already got it covered. Come on, m'lady." Blaine offered his arm to Rachel like a gentleman.

Rachel accepted it and smiles at his chivalrous gesture.

Ten shopping and two pairs of exhausted feet later, the two ended up eating at a vegan restaurant, Rachel's choosing of course, talking animatedly on how they managed to buy all that stuff.

"Well I told you if you like it, then we'll buy it." Blaine shrugs. "Don't worry about it, B, I can handle it."

Rachel studies him as he eats his vegan pasta. Never in a million years will Blaine treat her like this. She knows him better than anyone and he only acts like this when he's guilty about something or he's got something very important to tell her, a matter of life and death conversation.

Rachel puts down her napkin after wiping her lips and then turns her focus to Blaine.

"Okay. What is it?" Rachel asked him.

"What?" Blaine asked, confused.

"Blaine, you've been my best friend since forever. I'll know when something's up." Rachel pointed out.

Blaine still tries to act like nothing is really wrong, but the way Rachel is staring at her right now is making him more obvious that he's not telling her something.

He sighed before finally looking back to Rachel. "I've got an offer to be full time photographer for a magazine."

"Really? B, that's great news!" Rachel exclaimed. "Why are you not excited about it?" she frowned when she saw Blaine's expression.

"It's – it's in Paris, B." Blaine said. "I have to go to Paris if I accept the job."

Rachel's face fell. "Oh. Until when?"

"Well, it's a two-year contract so," Blaine answered. "Look, I haven't said yes to it, B, and I don't have to, you know. I have my own studio here in New York and I've got a lot of jobs here."

"It's a great opportunity, B, and you're going to be close to Kurt. Don't you want that?"

"Yeah, of course, but you, you're – "

"Don't be silly, Blaine Anderson. I'm happy for you right now. And come on, I can always visit with Finn if we can, right?" she shrugs.

Blaine sighed once again. "It's going to be the first time that we're going to be apart and – and I don't know if I can accept that."

Rachel reached out and holds Blaine's hand on the table. "B, I'm always going to be here for you, you know that, right?" she waited for Blaine to nod before she continued. "You don't have to worry about anything because no one is going to break this relationship that you and I have. You're going to be my bestest friend no matter what happens."

Blaine smiled. "I love you, you know."

"We both have boyfriends, B." Rachel joked and they both laugh. "Come on, stop being so emotional, it's my birthday."

"Yeah, sorry. So," Blaine said, changing the topic. "How's your dad? Are you going to see him today?"

"Yeah, I'm just going to drop by and spend time with him for awhile." Rachel said as she starts eating again.

"Okay, I'll drop you off then." Blaine said.

"Okay, thanks." Rachel said and they ended their conversation as both of them got busy eating.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Thanks for the amazing day, B," Rachel said once Blaine pulled over in front of Rachel's old apartment where her dad is currently living in. "And for the gifts, of course." She unbuckles her seatbelt as she said her goodbyes to Blaine.

"Anytime, B. Say hello to your dad for me." He smiled.

"Okay, bye!" she climbed out of his car and waved to him once more before he left.

Rachel entered the building, carrying the shopping bags that she and Blaine bought. She's now deciding whether to leave those to his dad's place later and just take them some other time when she and Finn go there next time. With all the stuff she's carrying right now, she knows she's going to have a difficult time going back to Finn's place – her and Finn's place.

She drops some of the bags on the floor before she knocks on his dad's front door. She frowned when she didn't hear any movements inside. Maybe her dad is not home? She pulled out her key to the apartment from her purse and opens the door. She take the bags from the floor again before she went inside, not even realizing that everyone is standing at the living room, grinning at her and waiting for her to notice them.

She looks up and her eyes went wide immediately, making the bags fall back on the floor.

"Happy Birthday!" everyone yelled, greeting Rachel as she stands surprised at the door.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed. She started looking around and noticed that every one of her and Finn's family and friends is there.

Quinn, Puck, Kurt, Sam, Santana, Marley, Sebastian, Bree, Ryder, Joe, Finn's mom, her dad, and most especially Finn, greeted her one by one as she steps further inside.

"I thought – "

"I own my company, baby." Finn said before Rachel can finish. "I just can't spend my day at the office knowing that it's your birthday." He smiled down at her and kissed her.

"You planned all this, aren't you?" Rachel asked.

"Well, yeah, but I have some help," he said, looking behind Rachel. Rachel turns and see her best friend Blaine, standing at the door and smirking at her.

"Happy Birthday, B." Blaine greeted her again, crossing his arms as he steps next to Kurt.

She narrowed her eyes at him and turns to face Finn again. "I don't know if I can trust you with my friends anymore."

He chuckles. "Well, you've done it before so why can't I?" he shrugs.

She smiled sadly, remembering back the way she treated him and talking to Santana and Sam about it. Finn notices the change on her expression so he put his arms around her and pulled her closer.

"What's your birthday wish this morning?" he asked her.

"It's a wish, I don't think you should tell it to someone if you want it to be true." she looks up at him.

He snorted. "Come on, you've got everything you want right here." He teased her. "I don't think there's anything else you want more."

She elbowed him playfully. "I still have other things I want to have. I know that's sounds selfish but I guess that's the only thing that's left for me to be really happy."

Finn got more curious. "Okay, I hope that it will come true. Whatever that is." He smiled before leaning down to kiss her, but before their lips connect, Finn's mom came into view.

"Happy Birthday dear!" Carole greeted her. She holds up her present to her. "I know you said no gifts but I can't help but give this to you. I hope you'll like it."

"I love it already." Rachel accepted it. "Thank you, Carole."

"Anytime." Carole said. "You're part of the family now, Rachel. And I think Finn will agree on me about that."

Finn nodded, and then looks down to see Rachel already looking at him. "Totally."

"Okay, so I'll leave you two alone now. I think I just interrupted you earlier." Carole gave them a knowing look. Rachel blushed and nodded, squeezing Finn's hand when he chuckles.

"She seems happier." Rachel said to Finn when Carole left them to talk to other her dad.

"Yeah, she's getting there, I guess." Finn looks at his mom too.

"I think you help her move on at some point. You seeing her every week makes her feel better."

"Yeah, I know. Kurt started to call her every time he's free so I think she's slowly getting back to her old ways."

"Blaine's going to Paris," Rachel said all of a sudden. "For good."

"You okay with that?" Finn turns to her.

"Not really. We've been inseparable since we were young so it's going to be so difficult for me to get used to living here in New York without him to talk to every time."

"Do you want to move to Paris, too?"

"Don't be silly, Finn. I love it here and as long as you are here with me, then I'm going to be fine. I'm going to miss my best friend but it's okay, I guess."

Finn knows that she really isn't fine with it but didn't push any further. Blaine actually did tell him about that when they started planning for Rachel's surprise party and the first thing that he thought about was Rachel. He knows Rachel wouldn't be okay with that at all so he tried to talk him out to it but it seems like Blaine already made up his mind. And the way he gets excited when he talked about being closer to Kurt made him realized that he's not going to Paris just for his work, it was because of Kurt as well.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey," Quinn steps next to her when Finn leaves him for a while to talk to Noah and Blaine.

"Hi," Rachel smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm good. Job's tough but at least I have Puck around to keep me sane." She said as she stares at Puck not too far from them.

"I'm so glad you two end up together. I know Noah and I haven't that friends for long but I know he always have feelings for you, even when he didn't speak of it that much." Rachel glanced at Noah too who seems to be laughing at something Finn said.

"Who would have thought, right?" Quinn softly chuckles. "But I'm insanely in love with him and to be honest, I can't wait to marry him." This time she looks back to Rachel who was surprised by what she said.

"Did he propose yet?" she asked.

"He will. Puck's not dumb but he's not too smart either. I know when he's planning something."

"Oh." Rachel said then turns to look back to Noah. "I'm happy for you two." She smiles at Quinn, feeling a bit envious about it.

Rachel and Finn haven't actually talked about marriage yet but she knows that that's where they would end up someday. She doesn't feel the need to rush at some things like that but sometimes, she just asked herself if she's ready for something like that. And it turns out, she already is. She turns his gaze to Finn, who is already looking at her. She smiles at him and giggles when he winks at her.

And while Santana joins Quinn and Rachel's conversation, Finn and the guys have their own private conversation going. Sam just joined them and nodded at Finn. The two of them haven't really talked that much since the whole fiasco between the two of them and Rachel but they did patch things up with a hug and a pat in the back. The two of them are not much of a talker but they do understand each other just by looks.

Finn already had forgiven him. He doesn't think that there is still a reason why he should be mad at him now that Rachel, and him got back together. Sam got back together with Santana and they seem to have much stronger bond than ever.

"So, you gonna do it tonight?" Blaine asked Finn.

"Yeah," he nodded. "Kinda nervous about it."

"In front of everyone?" Puck asks.

"No. I know Rachel will not like that. Maybe after everyone has gone home."

"I'm happy for you, man." Sam lifted his glass for him. Finn nodded and thanked him. He put his hand inside his pocket, holding onto the small box that in it while he stares at Rachel.

"Well, good luck to you and congratulations, in advance." Puck patted his back.

"Yeah, congrats, man." Blaine smiles.

"Let's hope for the best." He smiles at them for being supportive but he can't help himself to feel anxious about later. He's not worried about Rachel rejecting him; he's worried that Rachel is still not ready for taking a huge step in their lives.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When the party had come to end, Finn and Rachel helped his dad cleaning before the two of them went home. Rachel finds Finn fidgeting next to him at the back seat. She knows that he's worried about something. She just wanders what it is.

"Hey," she holds his hand. "You okay?"

Finn turns to him, a bit surprised. "Y-yeah. Of course."

"You sure? You look nervous, Finn." Rachel's voice laced with concern.

"I'm fine, Rach. Promise." He smiled and squeezed her hand.

Rachel just nodded and lean her head to his shoulder, deciding to let it go for a while.

When they arrived home, they both rode the elevator in silence. Rachel is too tired while Finn is becoming more nervous as he counts the floors they passed.

When the two of them both finally arrived at the apartment, Rachel goes directly to their room to change. And while Rachel does that, Finn paced around downstairs at the living room.

"You can do this, Hudson. Come on." He muttered to himself.

Rachel came downstairs a few minutes later and found Finn waiting for him, standing at the end of the stairs and smiling at her.

"Hey," she smiles.

"Hi," he holds out his hand for her and she took it once she got down the stairs.

He leads her to the living room, and kissed her hand before letting it go.

"Everything alright?" she chuckles and looks up at him.

"Yeah. Look, I've got something to talk to you about and I want you to not say a word until I'm done. I know that's kinda hard for you but I want you to promise." he smiles as he hold her hands once again and making her sit down on the couch.

"Okay, I promise." She smiles.

"Okay, here goes." He takes a deep breath. "I can still remember the first time I saw you. You were at the sidewalk, picking up your stuff that fell on the ground. I didn't saw your face then but for some reason I got out of my car and tried to help you out. At first I thought I want to meet you just to get laid, but then you turned around and had your coffee spilling on my suit." He chuckles but then continues. "I only want to torment you that day, Rach, to play with you, but that's not what happened. You were like the best thing that I never expect to come into my life. You made me feel scared for the first time for losing something that I know I will never have again. We might have a lot of misunderstandings, a lot of arguments, but I don't care. I will never ever get tired of you, even when you get tired of me."

He pulls out the small box out of his pocket and holds it with both of his hands. He heard Rachel gasped and saw her covering her mouth with her hand when she looks up.

"I know, this looks fast and all, but I can wait. I can wait years or even centuries if you want. I want to be with you, Rach, for the rest of my life. And just being with you and putting this on your finger will make the wait so much worth it."

He opens the box and kneels down on one knee. The box contains a simple ring, having two small diamonds next to a big one on the center. Rachel's eyes started to water. She never actually thought that this day would come sooner than she thought.

"You're the only woman for me, Rachel. Marry me. Make me the happiest guy on the planet."

Rachel stares at him for a moment, making Finn holds his breath as he wait for Rachel to say something.

Rachel bites her lip when a tear fell down to her cheek but finally nodded, "Yes," she breathed. "Yes, I will, Finn."

Finn grinned and pulls Rachel with him as he stands up, and finally crashing his lips with hers.

"Oh yeah, before I forgot," he leaned back and chuckled before getting the ring from the box and putting it on Rachel's finger.

"You know what my birthday wish is?" Rachel asks all of a sudden as she stares at the ring on her finger.

"I thought you don't want to tell me because it may not come true?" Finn's brows furrowed.

"It already did." Rachel admitted. "This is what I wished for, Finn."

Finn smiled at her. "Me, too."

Their lips attached once again before the two of them celebrate their engagement the only way they know.

* * *

**A/N: **So, that's it guys ! Thanks again for reading this.

Just like I said before, I will be gone for a while but I will post another story once I come back, no late updates this time.

And I will try a one-shot before I leave. Sadly, it's not Finchel fic. So for those who wants Samchel, wait for that. And for those who don't, see you on my next Finchel story.


End file.
